Beauty Buys the Beast
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Featuring a brief cameo of Count D from Petshop of Horrors. Sango feels she needs a new companion for herself and her cat Kilala. What she finds in a shop in Chinatown is certainly different. Prepare for laughs and violence.
1. Beauty Meets the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Petshop of Horrors.

Sum: Featuring a brief cameo of Count D from _Petshop of Horrors_. Sango feels she needs a new companion for herself and her cat Kilala. What she finds in a shop in Chinatown is certainly different.

"Beauty Buys the Beast"

Chapter 1: Beauty Meets the Beast

At the moment, we find a young woman wandering the streets of Chinatown, dusk creeping like a silent predator. Her name is Sango Taijiya, senior at Shikon High, working girl, and seeking a man in her life. Though at the moment, finding a guy is the farthest thing from her mind.

'_That shop everyone's talking about should be around here._' She thought to herself as she continued her search.

Before she knew what was happening, night had fallen, and she was ready to give up.

'_I'll try tomorrow._'

But as she turned to leave, a voice called out to her.

"Hello Miss, may I be of service to you?"

Sango turned her head in the voice's direction, her eyes coming to rest on an unexpected individual. Who she saw was not what she expected. Dressed in what appeared to be Chinese robes, a mysterious man had seemingly come from nowhere, dark purple lips curled in a smile.

"Uh…Hi, can you help me? I'm looking for a pet shop." Sango stated as she looked at him unsurely.

"Oh of course! Follow me my dear." The stranger replied as he turned and started walking.

Sango followed him, still a bit nervous about the following him. But her worries slipped away from her as she saw the shop. Small and modest, it had a homely feeling about it that helped her anxiety.

"Thanks for the help…uh…"

"Count D. Please come in…I'm sure we have something to your liking." He chuckled as he opened the door.

The scent of incense floated into her nose, lulling her senses as the door shut behind her.

"Now Miss…"

"Sango."

"Miss Sango, do you have an idea of what you are looking for?"

"I was thinking of getting a cat. A male cat." Sango smiled as she observed a bird in a cage.

The count smiled at her as he started toward the back.

"Please follow me Miss Sango, I think we have exactly what you need in the back."

She followed obediently, excited to see what the count had in mind. They traveled down a long corridor, low animalistic sounds resounding behind the closed doors.

"Most of these creatures are so rare and magnificent that we simply cannot display them to the public." D explained as Sango edged closer to him.

It had been a few minutes before they stopped in front of a door covered with two dragons, a tiger near the bottom.

"This young fellow has been with us for some time. He's very affectionate, playful, intelligent, well-mannered, and strong."

"Count D, you're talking as if this cat is human." Sango giggled as she watched him slip a key into the door.

The Count smiled at her as he opened the door. What Sango saw inside was not what she imagined. On a lush couch was a young man, his arms folded under his chin as a pillow. Clad in dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt, and sporting a set of black cat-like ears atop his head, and a long black tail resting on the floor that ran back up and into his hidden tailbone. His eyes were closed, his ears twitching now and then in his slumber.

"Wait…this is a…"

But before Sango could get much out, D went over to the couch and kneeled by the slumbering boy. He reached out a hand and started rubbing the boy between the ears, causing a low purr to fill the room. Sango watched as the head lifted the smallest bit, eyes blinking sleepily as the guy yawned, opening his jaws wide like a lion.

"Time to wake up my handsome rogue." Count D whispered, tapping the boy's face gently.

Sango watched as the eyes opened fully, revealing stormy blue irises within their depths. The guy smiled as he sat up straight, ears twitching as he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Wonderful creature isn't he?"

She said nothing as she stared at the boy on the couch, taking notice of how the tip of his tail swished calmly on the floor.

"Uh…this is clearly some weird slave ring or something, so I'm gonna go." She laughed nervously, inching towards the door.

But as she turned, the guy was in front of her, blocking the door. His lips were curled up in a disarming smile, ears erect as he purred soothingly, trying to get her to calm. She stared into his eyes, seeming to drown in the blue orbs.

"Miss Sango, please allow me to introduce Miroku, the black panther." Count D announced, pushing her forward the smallest bit.

Sango held out a hesitant hand, watching the "panther" cautiously as he observed her.

"Uh…hi." She said, watching as his eyes went to her face to her outstretched hand.

The panther took her hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, sharpened nails brushing gently against her skin.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sango…or shall I call you Mistress?" He crooned to her, tail coming up to brush against her cheek.

Sango only had one thought…

'_When I asked for a cat, this is not what I had in mind._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Here's the first chapter for an early/late Halloween treat! Hope you all like this as it continues.

Miroku & Sango: Please review and wait for more!


	2. Beauty Buys the Beast

Chapter 2: Beauty Buys the Beast

Sango now found herself sitting for tea, the so-called panther's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, listening to his contented purrs as he leaned into her touch. Count D was pouring her a cup, watching amusedly as Miroku peered at his potential mistress from under lidded eyes, a smile coming to his face.

"As you can see, he is quite loving." D stated as he started pouring a bowl of warm cream for the "big cat".

"I noticed." Sango muttered as Miroku rubbed his face against her hand.

"He's normally like that. Here you are boy." The Count said as he placed the bowl on the table.

Miroku removed himself from Sango's side and knelt by the table, sticking his face into the bowl of warm cream laid out for him. Sango watched as Miroku lapped up the cream happily, his tail swishing around gleefully.

"Well Miss Sango…is he what you wanted?" D inquired as he sipped his tea.

"Uh…I'm still a little skeptical about him being a panther. He looks human to me."

"Ah…please wait a moment." The Count said as he left the two.

Sango's eyes returned to the guy who was just finishing the cream, wiping the bowl clean. As soon as he was finished, he sat back on the couch, head settling back in her lap, a purr rumbling from his throat. He gazed into her eyes, storm blue meeting chocolaty brown.

"Is there anything you need from me, Mistress?" Miroku asked as his ears drooped, noticing her discomfort.

"Uh…just tell me this, are those ears real?" She questioned as she pointed to the wiggling appendages.

"They're as real as you or I, you can be sure of that." He chuckled, leaning his head toward her hand, ears moving excitedly as they neared her fingertips.

Sango timidly ran her finger along the edge of his ear, letting the downy fur tickle her skin. Miroku's eyes closed as Sango started stroking his ears, seeming to enjoy the fur on the appendages that made him stand out. Just as she was starting to enjoy the time to bond with him, Count D came into the room.

"I see you two are getting along." The Count chuckled, making Sango pull her hand away from Miroku's ears.

Needless to say this made Miroku frown as his ears were abandoned. The count had returned with what appeared to be a ball of burning incense, which upon closer inspection appeared to be nearly done.

"What is that?" Sango inquired as Miroku settled himself on the floor, tail sweeping back in forth.

"This is the reason Miroku _appears_ human. To be truthful, he typically hates showing this form to customers, so this is to force this more…how shall I say? Harmless appearance."

Sango couldn't help but giggle; she was supposed to believe this?

"Right…what next? You show me a dragon?" She laughed, taking her tea from the table.

"As soon as the incense burns out, you shall see him for what he truly is." D smiled as he settled the incense on the table, eyes turning to the panther who was currently watching Sango fondly.

Just as Sango was finishing her tea, the last of the incense burned out. She had turned her eyes to Miroku when the unexpected happened. The way she was seeing him, a fog appeared to be distorting his form. As soon as the "fog" faded, Sango pressed herself into the couch, fear gripping her as she saw what had taken Miroku's place.

"See? He his not what you thought him to be." D laughed, amused by her fear.

A black panther now sat in Miroku's place. The beast stood up, tail swishing slowly as he approached Sango. Eyes the color of a stormy sea bore into her own as the animal came closer to her, jumping onto the couch before docilely laying its head in her lap.

"Beautiful isn't he? And unlike most of his species, his eyes are blue, not the typical yellow, which adds to his appeal." D said as he rubbed Miroku between his ears.

Sango said nothing as she stared at the big cat who was contentedly rubbing its face into her belly.

"Miroku…is that really you?"

The cat seemed to smirk at her before it jumped to the floor. The animal stood on its hind legs and spun around swiftly on the spot, creating a mini hurricane. As soon as it stopped, Miroku was in its place, a smile on his face.

"He can switch between forms, so you can have him in one or the other."

"Thank you Count…but I can't keep a panther in my apartment."

"No problem at all. Miroku…"

Miroku spun around in a tight circle, the hurricane in effect again. This time however, there was a black cat with blue eyes in his place.

"Now you may take him without question."

"I see…but I'm not sure I can handle the responsibility. It's kind of hard to take in."

D picked up the cat, cradling Miroku like a baby before turning to Sango.

"Miss Sango…Miroku has been here since he was young cub…all I wish is for him to find a good home."

"I realize that, but I…"

The cat was shoved into her arms, furry paws already making contact with her face. Miroku mewed quietly as he stared into Sango's eyes, begging her to take him. Sango couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"How much do you want for him?" She asked as she stroked the cat's back lovingly.

"He's yours…free of charge. But I need to make a contract with you to avoid any…unfortunate accidents." D smirked as went into the back.

Miroku purred loudly as he climbed onto Sango's shoulders, settling down comfortably before wrapping his tail around her neck.

"You really want to get out of here huh?"

All she got was a single meow for an answer. The Count soon returned with a sheet of paper and a quill, smiling as he noticed how attached Miroku was to his owner to be.

"Here's Miroku's contract. All you need to do is follow the guidelines and sign your name."

"Okay…simple enough." Sango smiled as she rubbed Miroku's head.

D handed Sango the sheet for her to look over, his eyes focused on the black feline who had moved to look over her head at his contract. The paper read as follows:

_1. Do not show his true form to anyone._

_2. Feed him at least a pound of meat a day._

_3. Never…under any circumstances kiss him on the lips._

'_Perfectly reasonable…though that last one is a little strange._' She thought as she signed her name on the dotted line.

Count D took the contract and filled out his part before looking at Sango.

"Congratulations, Miroku is all yours now Miss Sango."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Count." She smiled as she cradled Miroku.

"One more thing though…"

D slipped out what appeared to be a black studded collar, a sapphire charm dangling from it.

"I know for a fact a beast like him needs to be taken out every so often." He smiled as he nodded for Miroku to change into his humanoid form.

After a quick change, Miroku allowed the count to slip the collar around his neck. His ears, tail, and claws disappeared from sight, making him appear as normal as the next guy.

"Simply place the collar on him, and you can take him out to stretch his legs."

"I'll do that for him as often as I can Count." She smiled as she grabbed Miroku's arm and went out the door.

As soon as she was gone, D started gathering up the dishes. But from out of the shadows, another humanoid looking pet came out, a scowl in place. This one had long silver hair, dog ears, gold eyes, and a white husky tail. (You can guess who this is :) )

"So you finally found someone who was crazy enough to take him?"

"Yes my dear Inuyasha, I did…though I will admit Miroku acted differently with this one."

"She'll be back tomorrow to return him for sure." The dog huffed as he settled on the couch.

"I do not doubt you…but I think this will be the best for our Miroku." Smirked the count as he closed shop for the night.

Back with Sango and Miroku, they've just arrived at her apartment. Sango led him by the hand up a flight of stairs to the second floor, talking to him all the while.

"It isn't much, but it's home. And you'll have to share it with Kilala, my other cat, okay?" She explained as she searched her bag for her keys.

"Of course Mistress, I understand."

"And you don't have to call me that…just call me Sango."

"All right…Sango." He purred happily, nuzzling her cheek.

"Okay, okay, just wait until we get in."

As soon as they were inside, a small yellow cat with black points jumped into Sango's arms.

"Hello Kilala, this is Miroku, your new playmate." Sango smiled as she petted the feline.

Kilala stared at Miroku before giving a small purr of acceptance, jumping onto his shoulder and rubbing against his face.

"She likes you."

"Of course, I'm a likeable person."

"Well…now that that's settled, you'll sleep on the couch."

Miroku nodded understandably…but his eyes were _not_ on Sango's face.

"I'll just go get you a blanket and you should be…" She said as she turned, but her speech was halted as she felt an unfamiliar feeling on her rear end.

Sango turned her head slowly, eyes following Miroku's arm, which ended up with his hand on her butt. She went red in the face before…

"Hentai!"

Kilala leapt from her spot before Sango slapped Miroku viciously across the face, eyes burning intensely as she glared at him. Miroku rubbed his cheek as he stared up into her eyes.

"Was that really necessary Sango?"

'_I can't believe this…I bought a pervert!_'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Did you really think Miroku was going to be OOC forever? Wrong! Read and review please.


	3. The contract is binding

Chapter 3: "The contract is binding"

Sango was glaring at her new pet as he just smiled disarmingly at her. Before she could say anything, a knock came at the door.

"You…" She hissed at him as she made her way to the door. "Keep quiet."

Miroku just nodded before he changed himself into a cat, jumping up on the couch and curling up in a ball. Sango opened the door to find her neighbor, Miss Yamada, looking up at her with concern.

"Sango dear, are you all right?" Asked the little old woman.

"I'm fine Miss Yamada." Sango said, forcing a smile on her face.

"But I heard you scream Dear."

"Oh…I was just…um…" Sango mumbled as she struggled to think of an excuse.

"Well Dear?"

"I was…practicing a skit for Drama Club." Sango finally said as she looked over her shoulder at the black ball of fur on her couch.

"Oh really? Sounded like you were yelling at someone in there."

"Just getting into character Miss Yamada, sorry to disturb you."

"Quite all right Dear, good night."

"Good night Miss Yamada." Sango smiled as her elderly neighbor went down the hall to her room.

As soon as the coast was clear, Sango shut the door and stomped over to the couch. She grabbed Miroku by the scruff of the neck, holding him so they were face-to-face.

"You are in big trouble Buddy." She hissed as she glared daggers into the feline.

All she received was a smile. She dropped him to the floor and collapsed on the couch, sighing heavily to herself. Miroku returned to human form, the collar still dangling from his neck.

"Your neighbor I assume." He chuckled as he sat next to her.

"Yes…" She breathed, trying to keep her anger at bay.

Miroku scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled his face into her neck, purring quietly as he ran his fingers through her bangs. Sango slapped away his hands as she stood up.

"You are going to sleep here tonight. And tomorrow I'm taking you back to Count D."

Miroku stood as well, wrapping his arms around her waist as he touched his forehead to hers.

"You don't mean that Sango…you bought me because you wanted me." He laughed, gazing into her eyes.

Sango removed his arms and pushed him on the couch. He gazed up at her with boyish mischief as he stretched himself out on the couch, purring cutely as his eyes took on an almost angelic appearance. But Sango was not affected as she went to her linen closet and threw out a blanket.

"Here's a blanket…" She muttered, avoiding him entirely.

Miroku took it gratefully, wrapping himself up securely before turning his eyes to his mistress.

"And tomorrow, I'm getting you out of my hair." She all but snarled as she went to her bedroom.

Miroku watched her leave, eyes taking on a slight gleam, like that of a predator ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

'_You won't be able to get rid of me that easily my mistress._' He thought before closing his eyes.

Back at the shop, the Count was just enjoying some cake, remembering all of the previous customers he had tried to sell Miroku to.

'_He's perfect in every way, he just has that annoying little habit._'

Start Flashback

"_Right this way miss, I'm sure he will be the perfect match for you." D smiled as he opened the door to Miroku's room._

"_I'll have to see for myself." Said a buxom blonde as she entered behind the count._

_A 13-year-old Miroku eagerly sat up on his couch, purring low and happily as he took notice of the count's company._

"_Well…what do you think?"_

_The blonde rushed up to Miroku and started stroking his ears, cooing to him all the while. Miroku just purred loudly as he nuzzled her affectionately, tail swishing excitedly behind him._

"_He's perfect! I'll take him!"_

"_Very well, just follow me and we'll have his contract…"_

"_YAH!"_

_The Count had to stop himself from sighing exasperatedly as he watched the scene. Miroku's hand had found its way to the customer's rear, and he was rubbing it loving as he looked up at the blonde seductively._

"_Does this not please you Mistress?"_

_All Miroku received was a slap before the customer stomped out. Count D looked back at the cat, who was rubbing his cheek with a lecherous smile on his face._

"_Must you do that with every potential owner I bring in?"_

_Miroku just smiled as he settled back on the couch for a nap. Needless to say this repeated for the next five years before Miroku was just left in the back as a lost cause. He wouldn't be introduced to another potential master for at least another year._

End flashback

'_And to think that Miss Sango took him in just as he turned nineteen. I wonder if the poor dear has discovered his bad habit?_' He thought before he decided to retire for the night.

Back at Sango's apartment, Miroku felt restless as he tossed and turned on the couch, groaning to himself as he tried to get comfortable. Finally he stood up and made his way to the door, grabbing Sango's keys from the key rack.

'_I just need some time to wear myself out, then I'll come back._'

And with that, he left. He wandered around the city, fingering the collar around his neck as he moved without a destination in mind. However, his ears picked up the sounds of a struggle down an alley, perking his interest. He walked down it silently, his footsteps hardly making a sound. What he saw in the near darkness made his blood boil.

"Please let me go!"

"No way babe, I'm having fun tonight, whether you like it or not."

Miroku couldn't help the growl that started in his throat and came through his mouth, his teeth bared as he stalked forward, his eyes taking on a dark gleam.

"Let the girl go." He said, fingers itching restlessly as he came into the barely lit alley.

"Who the hell are you?"

Miroku knocked the man aside before he could blink, allowing the young woman to escape.

"Thank you so much."

"No need for thanks, now go!"

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Miroku turned his sights back to his opponent, removing his collar from his neck. As his ears and tail were exposed, the man backed himself into a corner, fear gripping him.

"What the hell are you?" He whispered as Miroku took a step toward him.

"…Your worst nightmare."

Before the man could scream, Miroku became the big cat he was and struck him down. The panther's teeth and claws made quick work of the scum, slicing through his jugular and slashing out his eyes before the panther withdrew. Miroku sat on his haunches and cleaned his face and paws completely before returning to humanoid form.

"One less scumbag to tarnish this place." He whispered as he slipped his collar back on.

He returned home, leaving behind the sight of his slaughter. As soon as he returned, he settled himself back on the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions. Sango awoke the next day feeling happy. But then she felt something warm by her feet. And it was too big to be Kilala. Sango sat up in her bed and looked down, only to see Miroku, tail swishing as he looked lovingly at her as he crawled along the mattress, getting nose to nose with her before he plopped himself down by her side.

"Good morning Sango, I hope you had a pleasant sleep." He purred, rolling onto his back as he allowed the tip of his tail to rub against her cheek.

All Sango did was glare at him as she got out of bed, moving to her closet and going through her clothes. Miroku just stayed where he was, watching her intently as he allowed his tail to curl up behind him. As soon as she decided on lowrider jeans and a pale pink tank top, she went off to the bathroom to change. Miroku tried to follow, but she batted him on the nose as she glared at him.

"Don't even think about it you pervert." She mumbled as she shut the door in his face.

Miroku's ears fell at her words, tail going limp as he wandered out of the room. As Sango came out fully dressed, she noticed a delectable smell coming from her kitchen. When she walked in, she saw Miroku pouring OJ into a glass before setting it down next to a plate.

"I made you breakfast this morning, I thought you might need the energy." He told her as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you…"

He nuzzled into her neck, purring happily as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"But don't think this changes anything. I'm taking you back whether you like it or not."

Miroku transformed into a black cat and leapt on the table, staring at her with big chibi eyes to try and make her reconsider.

"Sorry Miroku, not going to change my mind."

The cat seemed to sigh as he laid himself out on the table. Sango had Miroku in her arms as she walked back to the shop, rubbing Miroku's ears as he kept bothering her for attention. As soon as she walked in, Count D greeted them.

"Hello Miss Sango, came to have me check on Miroku?"

"No. I'm here to return him."

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"What do you mean?"

D pulled out Miroku's contract, and with a magnifying glass, showed her tiny print that was impossible to see with the human eye. To her horror, the print read plain as day:

_This pet may not be returned or traded whatsoever within 12 hours of purchase. Sale is permanent._

"As you can see Miss Sango…" D chuckled as Miroku hugged her from behind, purring happily as he heard the conditions.

"The contract is binding."

Sango looked over her shoulder at Miroku, who was staring at her mischievously.

"Seems I'm going to be with you for as long as you live Sango. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He chuckled as he ran his fingers through the length of her hair.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" She whined as she pushed Miroku away.

"I believe this is destiny." He purred, rubbing her shoulders.

"This is a nightmare!"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: This is what happens when you don't read the contract. What will happen next?


	4. Getting To Know You

Chapter 4: Getting To Know You

Sango and Miroku were now taking a walk, one fuming while the other was smug.

'_I can't believe this! I'm stuck with this pervert for the rest of my life! Lord just kill me now!_'

"Sango?"

"What?"

Miroku was a little surprised by her angry outburst, but he remained calm, running a finger over his collar.

"Sango…do you think we could stop and get something to eat?"

A loud grumble from his stomach rang out to prove his point.

"All right…you're such a pain." She mumbled, watching as he smiled broadly.

"You're such a kind mistress."

"Don't call me that!"

The two settled on a small café, sharing a table. Miroku settled on coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, while Sango went with a cup of tea. She watched as he put in a generous amount of cream into his drink before he took a sip.

"Are you sure you don't want any cake Sango?"

In truth she wanted some, but she was on a strict diet, so she refused.

"It's fine, I don't want any."

Miroku, unfortunately, was stubborn. He sliced off a small bite of his cake and offered it to her.

"Just a small bite, that's all I ask." He told her, bringing the peace closer to her lips.

She stared at his offering unsurely, suspicious of his actions. But her sweet tooth won out, and before she knew it, she wrapped her lips around the fork and took the cake without a second thought.

"It's delicious, right Sango?"

She hummed her pleasure as she savored the flavor. As Miroku watched her, an unconscious purr coming from him. Sango snapped out of it as she heard the sound. Miroku stopped his purring immediately.

"Sorry about that."

"No…it's kind of…cute."

Miroku smiled at her compliment, no matter how small it seemed.

"Sango…I think we need to get to know each other."

"Huh?"

"You know, talk about us."

"I guess that's fine. So…how long were you in that pet shop?"

"I'd been there almost all of my life, ever since I was small cub."

And so went the conversation, the two just talking about themselves, even long after their drinks had been finished. Sango soon learned that Miroku was rather fond of the classics, such as Romeo and Juliet and Moby Dick. The panther learned she loved more comical things, and she wasn't opposed to pulling a gag from time to time. But then Miroku asked something she wished he hadn't.

"Are you seeing anyone Sango?" Miroku asked as they started to go home.

Sango went stiff at the question, causing the panther some concern.

"Uh…no…I'm not…I broke up with my boyfriend in junior year."

"Really? How come?"

"…He said he wanted someone more feminine."

Miroku's eyes turned dark for a second, but then he smiled as he took Sango's hand.

"I understand, let's just go home."

She blushed the smallest bit, but allowed him to pull her along. As soon as they were inside, Miroku flung off his collar and settled on the couch, tail curling contentedly as he rested on the cushions. Sango had to laugh as she took notice of Kilala playing with the wiggling appendage, Miroku seeming too at peace to try and bat her away.

"I'm glad to see that Kilala has a friend to play with."

"And I enjoy her company as well."

Sango then bent down and started rubbing between his ears, causing him to groan contentedly as his body went limp, sinking into the couch as he leaned into her touch.

"Enjoying yourself Miroku?"

All he did was roll onto his side, eyes lidded as he stared at her.

"Je t'adore ma maîtresse." He purred, placing his hand over the one she had on his head.

Sango smiled, unconsciously moving her hand down to cup his cheek. Miroku rolled on his stomach, eyes still locked with her own as he allowed her to move her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck.

"You have the magic touch if I may be so bold to say." He sighed, tail coiling and curling in delight.

She just laughed, hand going under his chin and allowing her fingernails to tease the skin there. Sango didn't know how, but she soon found herself on the couch, Miroku's head in her lap as she stroked his head, running her fingers through his soft bangs.

"Sango…" He murmured, eyes closed as he took her hand into his own.

"Yes Miroku?"

He opened his eyes, storm blue meeting her chocolate brown as he smiled at her.

"Sango, about that ex-boyfriend of yours…"

She felt tears in her eyes, but he just wiped them away with is tail.

"All I want to say is that he was not worthy of you."

"And what makes you say that?"

He sat up, his arms going around her waist as he buried his nose into her neck.

"If he said he wanted someone more feminine, apparently he had no idea what he had in front of him."

Miroku released her hair from her ponytail, running his fingers through it lovingly as he stared into her eyes.

"You want to know what I see?"

"…What do you see Miroku?" She breathed, becoming lost in his blue orbs as she unknowingly leaned into him.

"Well…I see a girl with the most beautiful brown eyes…" He cupped her cheek, claw-like nails skimming the skin.

Sango felt her cheeks go a bit pink.

"The most luscious figure any woman would die to have…" He crooned, his hand skimming the top of her thigh.

She could have sworn her heart stopped.

"Hair that could make the finest silks feel like nothing but straw in comparison…" Miroku whispered into her ear, nuzzling his face into her hair as he purred heavily.

Sango felt her cheeks burning as she felt him turn her face towards him, his nose barely brushing hers.

"And finally, the most full and kissable lips that would make any man lose all rational thought." He breathed to her, his eyes boring into her own.

'_Oh god…what's happening to me? He's an animal, I shouldn't feel this way…_'

Miroku cupped her chin, his eyes closing as he leaned into her.

'_And yet…I can't help but feel this is right._'

But just as their lips were about to meet, Sango felt something on her butt. Her face went red before she slapped Miroku away, causing him to hit the floor.

'_The hell am I thinking? He's a pervert! Not to mention this is against the contract!_' "You can just stay away from me for the rest of the day you…you…"

Miroku shook himself off, hand rubbing the mark she left.

"Stud? Charmer? Lover? I accept all nicknames, especially from my mistress." He chuckled, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Quit calling me that before I decide to rip you a new one!" She nearly screeched, stomping into her room and slamming the door.

Miroku just sat back on the couch, running his fingers through his mane.

"I almost had her…but once again she eludes me."

A smirk made its way to his face as he curled himself up comfortably.

"But as the saying goes…"

Miroku was once again a full-sized panther, handsome and regal as he cleaned his face leisurely, at peace with himself despite the slight sting in his cheek.

'"_If at first you don't succeed, try try again." _'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Nice attempt Miroku, but you fail. But there is always next time. Read and Review everybody.


	5. Meeting the Ex

Note: School uniforms are as follows. Boys wear the same uniform as Hojo, girls wear Kagome's. Watch a few episodes to get my point.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Ex

Sango was curled up in her bed, fast asleep. Then she felt puffs of warm breath against her cheek before she felt something warm and wet against her skin.

'_Must be Kilala coming to say 'good morning Sango.' _'

But the purr she felt against her back was far too deep and loud to be her little cat, not to mention the presence was too big…so that meant only one thing.

"Sango…time to wake up…unless you'd rather spend the day in bed with me." She heard in her ear before teeth started nibbling at her lobe.

She panicked and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with an audible thud.

"Ouch…"

Sango sat up from the floor and saw Miroku laying on his side, a mischievous smile in place as his tail swished slowly as he watched her from his spot.

"Miroku…what have I told you about waking me up like that?" She groaned as she rubbed at her sore bottom.

"…That you would be delighted if I was the first thing you woke up to in the morning?" He teased, rolling onto his back.

"No…I said to quit that, otherwise you'd lose your head."

"So violent in the morning, did someone not get a good night's sleep?" He cooed, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Sango huffed irritably as she got up from the floor, brushing off dust from her clothes.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you? My only condition is that I get to join you." Miroku crooned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

All he received was a slap to the face. It had been well over a month since Miroku had come into her life, and so far all she had was a headache.

'_Stupid Miroku, stupid contract, stupid Count D!_' She thought angrily as she made her way to the bathroom.

After her shower and getting dressed for the day, Sango found Miroku buttering toast for her in the kitchen.

"I made you breakfast Mistress."

She was too tired to reprimand him. After eating a hearty breakfast, Sango was ready to go to school.

"Have a good day, and I'll see you later." He called from somewhere in the apartment.

Sango just grabbed her bag and left. At school, she was met by her best friend Kagome.

"Hey Sango…did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Kind of…"

Kagome just let it be as the two went to their classes. Just as Sango was taking her seat for her first class, her eyes landed on her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. Her heart tightened a little as she looked at Kuronosuke Takeda, the jerk who'd broken her heart, and the fact that Koharu Akiyama was a freshman really stung.

"You really deserve better." Kagome whispered to her as she noticed where her friend's eyes were.

"I'll be fine Kagome." Sango said as she went to open her school bag.

What popped out was not expected. A now familiar black cat had jumped out of her bag and was now on her desk, purring happily as he rubbed against her face, his collar dangling from his neck.

"Miroku! Why the hell are you here?" Sango snarled as she grabbed the cat from under the arms.

"Aw! How cute Sango!" Kagome cooed as she stroked the feline between the ears.

Miroku just mewed as he moved to rest on Sango's shoulders.

"So this is the new man in your life?"

Sango turned her eyes to her ex, Miroku growling quietly on her shoulders. Even in the standard school uniform, he looked good.

"Hello Kuronosuke." She mumbled, stroking Miroku's head.

When her ex tried to pet Miroku, the cat hissed and made to swipe at the boy's fingers.

"Not very friendly, is he?"

"No…he just knows when someone is a jerk." She mumbled as Miroku mewed in agreement.

Miroku rubbed against her cheek, purring like a motor. She grabbed him and went outside the school, well out of sight before setting him on the ground. Miroku turned human before talking to Sango.

"So that guy was your ex? I honestly thought you'd have better taste." Miroku laughed as he leaned against the school building, playing with her ponytail.

"Whatever…just go home!" She hissed venomously as she shoved at him.

"All right…if it'll please you." He chuckled, tapping her affectionately on the nose.

He was then a cat again before running off campus, leaving Sango in a bit of a huff as she made her way to class. The rest of the day proved to be just one big pain in the ass as usual before the last class ended. Sango was just on her way out when Kagome stopped her.

"Hey Sango…don't you think it was a bit cruel of you to send your cat out like that? Won't he get lost?" Kagome asked worriedly as she caught up to her friend.

"No Kagome…he'll always come home, no matter how hard I try to get rid of him." She sighed as made her way to the front gate.

Off to the side, the two caught sight of Kuronosuke and Koharu cuddling together under a tree, sharing kisses, which made Sango feel sick.

'_I wish there was someone who would come and take away this pain._' She thought sorrowfully to herself as she tried to blink back the tears.

"Sango!"

She turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Her eyes widened the slightest bit as she caught sight of Miroku racing toward her, a tooth gleaming smile on his face. He was wearing winter camouflage pants, a tight-fitting black turtleneck, and black nikes. He then presented her a bright red rose, eyes looking lovingly into her own.

"A flower for my ladylove." He crooned, taking a small bow as she took the gift gingerly.

"Um…Miroku…" She started to say, but she felt herself being pulled to the side.

"Sango…you never told me you got a new boyfriend." Kagome playfully scolded as she poked her friend.

"Miroku is not my boyfriend…he's my…" Sango tried to explain.

"Your lover? Sango I had no idea!" Kagome gasped.

"NO! Miroku's my…" '_Crap! I can't tell her he's my cat!_'

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, warm breaths against her ear.

"Sango…there's no need to deny that we are in a relationship and sharing the same apartment." Miroku chuckled as he twirled a few of her dark brown strands around his finger.

Sango's face went red as Miroku spun her around, arms wrapping around her waist, noses touching as he really put on the charm.

"What is the point of denying what we have? If I didn't have you, my life would have no meaning, I'd have no reason to live. All I ever want is to wake up to your radiant face, knowing with all of my very being that you are mine…and I am yours." He proclaimed loudly, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Miroku…this is embarrassing." She whispered to him, noticing all of the eyes staring at the two.

"Perhaps a little…but it seems your ex is a bit jealous." He chuckled softly to her, eyes darting off to the side.

She then noticed Kuronosuke watching the two, a twinge of jealousy in his eyes. Sango then felt a small smirk twitch at her lips.

'_Now to pay him back for my pain._'

She wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, snuggling her face into his shoulder.

"Miroku, I really am glad I have such a wonderful guy like you." She cooed to him, really milking this moment.

The panther smiled as she went along with the plan, nuzzling the top of her head fondly.

"Just as I am lucky to have a woman like you in my life." He crooned, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

The two then left the school grounds, Sango giving her ex a triumphant look as she snuggled into Miroku's side. As soon as the both of them were well out of sight, they started laughing at their trick.

"Thanks Miroku…it felt great to do that."

"I have a feeling he's upset that you're on the arm of someone like me. But who can blame him? I am a god compared to him." Miroku laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How about we cut back on your ego?" She giggled at him, tugging him back to the apartment.

"Don't I get a kiss for my efforts?" He smirked as he leaned down, but she smacked him on the nose.

"How about a steak dinner instead?" She sighed, shaking her head at his actions.

"…I suppose it's better than nothing."

"By the way Miroku, where's your collar?"

"…Would you like to see where it is?"

A smack was heard before Sango stormed off.

Back with the Count…

D was just getting some cake for himself when he heard the sound of doors being broken down the hall where he kept his more exotic pets.

"Oh no!"

He rushed down the hall, only to see that five pairs doors had broken, vicious looking claw marks on a few of them.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…seems there are now other pets on the prowl. What does this mean for Miroku and Sango? Just wait for the next chapter to see.


	6. Accusations

Chapter 6: Accusations

Sango awoke the next morning feeling at peace.

'_Nothing beats the weekend._'

Just as she was about to sit up, a heavy weight settled over her, purring heavily as it nuzzled her.

"Good morning Sango, did you dream of me?" Miroku purred as he settled his weight on her, tail waving in the air.

Sango glared at him before closing her eyes. She sighed before rubbing him between his ears, feeling him purr louder.

"Miroku…" She cooed lovingly.

"Yes?" He sighed, tilting his head into her hand.

He then seized up and rolled off the bed, hands covering his groin.

"Ow."

"I've told you to stop doing that." She mumbled, tossing away the sheets.

As the two were enjoying breakfast in front of the TV…

"**Breaking news…a pool of blood was found near the local high school the previous evening. No body was found, but large paw prints were found near the scene."**

Sango nearly choked on her oatmeal as she watched the screen.

"**Upon observation, they appear to belong to a large cat. Hopefully more details to come as the investigation continues."**

She slowly turned her head to Miroku, watching as he dug into his breakfast sandwich. It was layered with multiple types of meat, and Miroku was ripping into it like it was live prey.

'_Is it possible I'm not feeding him enough?_' "Miroku…"

"Yes Sango?" He smiled at her.

"…I don't want to sound rude…but…have you killed a person since you've been with me?"

The smile slowly fell from his face, a frown taking its place as he put down his breakfast.

"…I won't lie to you, I have killed one person."

She flinched the smallest bit at his answer. He noticed she scooted away from him the tiniest bit. Miroku took a hold of her hand, running his clawed thumb over the back of it.

"Sango…I would never hurt you." He told her truthfully, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"But you just admitted that you've already killed a human, how do I know you won't come after me?" She whispered back to him, trying to pull her hand away.

He released her hand before turning into a cat. Miroku trotted over to her, jumping into her lap as he mewed. Sango immediately shoved him off, watching as the cat slumped down to the floor. He morphed back before he grabbed his collar.

"Miroku…where are you…" She inquired as he slipped the collar around his neck.

"If you can't trust me…what's the point in staying if my mistress no longer wants me?" He breathed before he went out the door.

She sat there on the floor, staring at the open door. Sango slowly stood up, walking over to the door before closing it. Kilala walked up to her, meowing questioningly as Sango picked her up.

"Miroku will be fine, I'm sure of it." She told herself, stroking Kilala.

But two weeks passed, and Sango found herself missing the panther. The mornings were quiet now that there wasn't anyone to wake her up. She now found herself reaching over to the other side of the bed, expecting to find the overgrown cat.

'_Maybe he'll be back tomorrow._' She'd always think as she prepared for her day.

The murders also continued, but now Sango thought about how she'd messed up with Miroku because of them.

'_I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._'

Even at school she found herself thinking about him. Spare sheets of paper were now littered with pictures of panthers and cats.

"Miroku still missing?" Kagome asked as Sango finished the latest doodle of the black cat.

"Huh? Um…yes, he is."

"You'll find him soon Sango."

"Thanks Kagome."

Work was even worse. Now Sango worked in a coffee shop as a waitress. Before and after Miroku had come in, she was always on time…now she found herself barely making it.

"Sango, you just barely made it."

"Sorry…distracted."

Sango hated to admit it, but she missed the perverted feline. As she came into her apartment, Kilala mewed at her, searching her person for something.

"Miroku isn't with me Kilala."

The little feline just meowed unhappily as she curled up.

"I really hope he comes back." She sighed as she put down her takeout, intending to eat then sleep.

However, sleep would be the last thing she'd be doing. She'd was snoozing in her bed when she heard scratching against her door.

'_Who in the world comes knocking at the door at 3 in the morning?_' She thought grumpily as she threw off her sheets.

Sango walked over to the front door, sweats clinging to her hips as she readjusted the overlarge t-shirt she had on. Her eyes widened as she then heard a soft roaring on the other side,

"Did he come back?" She breathed as she threw open the door.

But when she looked outside, there was no sign of the big cat anywhere.

'_Maybe I was just hearing things._' Sango thought as she turned to close the door.

But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow moving on the wall of the next building over.

"Miroku! I have to catch up to him." She nearly shouted as she slammed the door shut and gave chase.

She felt herself working overtime as she ran after the elusive shadow, taking several turns which would have made a normal person dizzy. Sango soon found herself at an abandoned warehouse, the shadow slinking into the lighted doors.

'_I can finally apologize._'

Sango slipped into the building, not taking notice of the bloodied paw prints on the floor.

"Miroku…I want to apologize for what I said before, I really hate to admit it…but I miss you, and I want you to come home." She called out, hoping he'd reply.

"How sentimental…" A voice replied…but it was not Miroku's.

Something started coming out of the shadows, paws the size of dinner plates falling heavily on the ground.

"You're not Miroku! Who are you? _What_ are you?" She gasped in fright as she started backing away.

What she saw in front of her was certainly nothing like anything she'd seen before. The body was that of a red lion, a scorpion's tail poised and ready to strike, and a man's head with braided black hair was staring at her, light purple eyes boring into her soul.

"So rude…but I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Bankotsu, the manticore." He smiled, revealing three rows of razor teeth.

"Manticore?"

"Yeah…my kind originated in Persia, now Iran. And do you know what we were known for?" He chuckled darkly as he stalked toward her, tail dripping poison.

"No…I don't I'm afraid." She said, eyes looking at the doors she'd come through.

"We were said to devour humans; flesh, bones, clothes, and all. Even the possessions they carried were eaten by my kind. And unfortunately for you…" He laughed, running over and blocking her exit. "You're next on the menu."

"Can't we talk this over? I mean trust me, I don't taste good." She said as she tried to find another way out as Bankotsu closed the doors.

"Sorry…but I have to eat." He chuckled, aiming his tail at her.

'_Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to die._' She thought as she closed her eyes and waited.

But then she heard glass break as a ferocious roar filled her ears. She opened her eyes to see a black mass on Bankotsu's back, snarling and ripping into the manticore's flesh with sharp claws.

"Agh! Get off of me!" The manticore roared as he tried to stab at his enemy with his tail.

But the black streak leapt away, standing between the manticore and Sango.

"Miroku, it's you!"

The panther purred at her as he rubbed against her legs, happy to see her.

"I thought I'd never see you again. How did you find me?"

Miroku pawed at his nose, making himself sneeze a few times.

"Miroku…" Bankotsu growled as he stared at the panther angrily, "you know what happens when someone interrupts my meal."

The panther morphed into his humanoid form, ears back and his tail swishing slowly, claws at the ready.

"I realize that…but no one harms Sango. Not while I'm here."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…looks like a battle of jaws and claws. Please wait patiently for the next chapter.


	7. Fight for Sango

Chapter 7: Fight for Sango

Bankotsu was circling the two, eyes on Sango as drool dribbled from his mouth. Miroku stood between Sango and the murderous manticore, eyes trained on his opponent as his tail twitched.

"Sango…" He whispered to her, eyes not moving off of the manticore.

"What is it Miroku?"

"As soon as I attack, run to the doors and get out of here. I can hold him off just long enough to let you get away."

"But what about you?"

"I'll catch up, I won't leave you alone again, I promise."

Sango trained her eyes on the doors as she kept behind Miroku's back. As soon as Bankotsu had crouched down to the floor…

"Now!" Miroku roared as he pounced, pinning the monster down as his teeth sank into its back.

Sango bolted for the door, adrenaline pumping through her as she made her escape. But she stopped as she heard the sounds of the two beasts fighting fiercely. She turned her eyes to see Miroku as a panther once more, claws digging into Bankotsu's exposed stomach as his fangs sank deeper into the manticore's neck.

'_How can I leave him when he's fighting so hard?_'

"I'll make you pay for your insolence!" Bankotsu snarled as he tried to sting Miroku in the head.

But Miroku rolled away, growling heavily as blood fell from his lips.

"Why the hell are you fighting me Miroku? What is so important about that girl?" The manticore demanded as he jumped to his paws, stalking toward Miroku.

Miroku just roared as he circled Bankotsu, eyes blazing with fury as his claws clicked against the concrete.

"Tell me why you're protecting this girl!" The manticore yelled before he sank his teeth into Miroku's tail.

The panther yowled in pain before he was flung into the nearest wall, body sliding down before he slumped to the ground.

"Miroku!"

Sango was soon at his side, stroking his body as she talked to him, willing him to get up.

"Miroku, get up! Please get up!"

All she heard was a groan as the cat lifted his head before it fell once more, body still.

"Looks like Miroku is out…and you're out of luck Missy."

Sango did not move from Miroku, hand stroking his neck as she prepared to die with him. The manticore's tail was poised to strike down on her, just as she felt Miroku take a breath under her hand.

"Say good-bye!"

Sango closed her eyes, expecting to feel something pierce her heart, but all she felt was the warmth of a furry body pressing against her.

"Damn panther…you never give up, do you?" Bankotsu hissed.

Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku's feline jaws clamped tight over Bankotsu's tail, right below the stinger. Miroku then rammed himself into the beast, teeth refusing to relent as he forced the manticore back and away from Sango. She watched as Miroku kept bashing his head into Bankotsu's shoulder, ensuring that the manticore would not have a chance to attack.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted to him as the manticore raked his claws over Miroku's back.

The panther bashed the manticore's head against the wall repeatedly, only backing away once Bankotsu fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Miroku…are you okay?"

Miroku morphed into a human before stumbling over to her, wiping away the blood from his jaws.

"I'll be fine Sango…just a little banged up." He chuckled weakly as he swished his tail.

She embraced him, refusing to let him go. Miroku returned her hug happily, purring heavily as he savored her warmth.

"Let's go home Miroku." She whispered to him, stroking one of his velvety ears.

"Yeah…home."

But just as Sango pulled away…

"AHH!"

"Miroku!"

He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his shoulder.

'_Should have known Bankotsu wouldn't go down so easily_.' He thought as he turned his head toward the manticore.

"Didn't you learn anything from our play sessions Miroku? Never turn your back on your opponent." Bankotsu laughed as he stood up, tail now dripping Miroku's blood.

Miroku struggled to his feet, ignoring his wounds as he faced the manticore again.

"Miroku…"

"Don't worry about me Sango…just get out of here."

"But I can't leave you here!"

"Your life is more important to me than my own…"

"But…"

"Just go!" He shouted as he attacked, rolling Bankotsu over and sinking his teeth into his neck.

She glanced around at the old crates in the building, noticing a tower of them just above the two fighting males. Sango ran behind them and watched over the two beasts, eyes on Miroku as he struggled against the manticore, blood dripping to the floor. She swiftly climbed to the top of the pile.

'_If Miroku thinks I'll abandon him here to die…_' She thought angrily as she placed her hands on the crate in front of her.

Miroku fell to his knees, breathing heavily as his strength left him, his blood continuing to flow from his wound, sight becoming blurry as the manticore laughed at him.

"Pathetic Miroku…I would have expected you to put up more of a fight."

"I can still kill you if I wanted Bankotsu." Miroku coughed, struggling to keep his body from giving out on him.

"Please…you can barely move right now." The manticore scoffed as he closed in on the struggling panther.

"True…but that doesn't mean I can't get one last move in!" Miroku roared as his right hand struck across the manticore's face, blood dripping from his claws.

"My eye! You bastard, I'll kill you!" Bankotsu snarled as he lifted his paw, claws sharp as blades as he prepared to give the final blow.

"Miroku, move!"

He obeyed the order without a second thought as he rolled away from Bankotsu, just in time to see a crate fall on the beast. Miroku shook his head before glancing up, seeing Sango already working on dropping another crate on the manticore.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, teeth bared angrily as he stomped over to her.

"Saving your butt if you hadn't noticed!" She shouted at him as she pushed the second crate on Bankotsu.

"I told you to leave!" He snarled, climbing up and grabbing her about the waist.

"How could I run away when I knew you'd die?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Miroku…your legs are shaking and you look like you'll collapse any second."

"No I'm not…" He managed to get out before he collapsed to the floor.

"Miroku! Hold on! We'll get you to a doctor!"

"A doctor won't know what to do with me Sango." He breathed, allowing Sango to run her hands through his hair, now loosened from his ponytail.

"Then what should we do?"

"Allow me to help."

Sango turned to see Count D at the doors, a medical kit in hand.

"Can you help him D?"

"Of course, and I also need to pick up a certain male manticore."

"That thing is dead D, it won't need any help." Sango huffed as she tried to keep Miroku conscious, stroking his ears gently.

"I have my doubts about that Miss Sango."

Sango then noticed a red paw pushing aside the bits of crate before Bankotsu pulled himself out of the mess.

"I should kill you where you stand wench…"

Sango felt Miroku growl as he lifted his head.

"But I won't…the Count wouldn't allow me to anyway."

Count D chuckled before he knelt by Miroku, inspecting his injuries with a keen eye.

"Bankotsu…did you sting Miroku?" The Count inquired as he looked at the still bleeding wound on the panther's shoulder.

"Yes I did." Bankotsu smirked as Sango glared at him.

"Tell me which venom you used."

"No way."

"What's the difference which venom he used? Just help him!" Sango screamed as she helped Miroku roll over onto his stomach.

"Miss Sango…if I don't use the correct anti-venom, Miroku will die." The Count explained as he ran a hand over Miroku's shoulder.

Sango felt her eyes glaze over with tears as she watched Miroku struggling to breathe, the venom in his body finally taking affect.

"Count…" The panther coughed as he looked over his shoulder, "I can't feel my limbs."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh no! What will happen to Miroku? Stay tuned to see next chapter!


	8. Home

Chapter 8: Home

Sango ran her fingers through his dark mane, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

'_He can't die…he…he's…_'

"Now I see…" The Count smirked as he loaded the syringe with a purple substance.

"What is that?"

"This is the anti-venom he needs."

"But how did you…?"

"Miroku just had to say he lost feeling in his limbs. Bankotsu's harmless venom causes loss of feeling in the body, but it usually leaves the victim able to speak. He'll be fine in about a minute."

"Why would he need a venom like that?" Sango asked as she glanced over to the manticore.

"What? Sometimes I like to hear my prey suffer as I eat them alive, unable to stop me." Bankotsu smirked as he stared at her.

She scooted closer to Miroku as the Count carefully removed the shirt he was wearing before injecting the cure into the open wound on his shoulder. Miroku groaned heavily as he knew what was next. Count D then pulled out some disinfectant and a rag, eyes filled with remorse as he prepared to rub it on the panther's wounds.

"Miss Sango…I need you to keep Miroku calm as I do this, it is going to sting terribly when the anti-venom kicks in."

"Right…"

As D started at Miroku's shoulder, Sango kept his head in her lap, running her hands over his ears. Just as the rag was removed from his shoulder, Miroku howled at the pain he felt.

"Easy Miroku…easy boy." Sango whispered to him as she tried to stop him from moving, wrapping her arms around his head as he moaned at the sting.

"The worst is over Miroku, the smaller wounds you have won't require as much."

"Doesn't mean they won't sting like hell." The panther growled, claws digging into the floor.

Sango laughed a bit at him, but she just kept stroking him, the tears now gone as she knew he'd live. As soon as the wounds were cleaned, Count D pulled out a surgical needle and thread, causing the two to flinch.

"That wound on your shoulder needs to be sealed up."

The panther reluctantly pulled away from Sango, back to the Count as he closed his eyes shut. Sango winced as Miroku hissed, the needle put through his skin causing an ache. As soon as the thread was snipped, Count D threw a roll of gauze to Sango.

"Just wrap it a few times around to keep out infection."

She did so reluctantly, embarrassed she was doing this for Miroku since he was shirtless. Miroku smiled a bit at her discomfort, but wisely chose to remain silent as she continued her work. As soon as she finished, Miroku purred at her, kitty ears twitching cutely before she playfully ruffled his hair.

"The minor wounds should be healed by the day after tomorrow, and the stitches will fall out on their own in time, but make sure he doesn't break them." D smiled as he observed Miroku nuzzling Sango's cheek affectionately.

"Pathetic Miroku…you're an overgrown housecat, not a panther." Bankotsu laughed as he came up behind the Count.

Miroku stopped purring before turning to glare at the manticore, teeth bared viciously as he stalked over to him. He grabbed hold of the manticore's throat in his left hand, his right pressing a claw threateningly to the eye he hadn't taken out.

"Bankotsu…we may have grown up together, we may have played together as cubs, we may have been friends before…" Miroku snarled, tightening his grip. "But if you ever…ever think to try and harm Sango again, I swear on my blood that I will not only blind you, but rip out your throat with my own teeth. You understand?"

"Crystal…guess you haven't lost that spunk." The manticore laughed before following the Count outside.

Sango watched Miroku carefully, noticing the tightness in his shoulders as his tail twitched irritably. She reluctantly placed a hand on his shoulder, worried he turn on her in his anger. But he turned to her with an apologetic smile, kissing the back of her hand as reassurance.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Sango."

"It's all right Miroku…let's just go home."

He barely took a step before Sango pressed her hand to his chest, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Count D said to make sure your stitches didn't break…so I'll carry you home, okay?"

Miroku grinned before transforming into a cat, allowing Sango to pick him up and cradle him in her arms.

"Where's your collar Miroku? You took it with you when you left." She asked as she closed the doors.

The little feline ran into a bit of tall grass, tail in the air as he scrounged around. He soon came back to her, the collar dangling from his mouth. She giggled at him before taking the collar from him, placing it around his neck before picking him up again.

"Now let's go home you silly kitty."

He just mewed at her as he snuggled under her chin. As soon as she came through the door, the black cat in her arms, Kilala bounded over to them, meowing happily as she saw her companion.

"Yes Kilala, Miroku's back." She laughed as she placed the male on the floor.

Miroku morphed into a human, rubbing Kilala affectionately as he smiled.

"Looks like she missed me."

"She did, poor thing kept checking me to see if I had you."

He stopped stroking the cat long enough to look at her.

"Did you miss me Sango?"

She turned away from him, not liking the smirk on his face. He chuckled at her before wrapping his strong arms around her, purring heavily as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Didn't you miss me at all while I was gone? I missed you so much while I was away Sango." He whispered to her, tracing a claw over her cheek.

"Miroku…"

"I so wanted to come home the day I left…but I didn't know if you wanted me at all."

"Well I…"

"But I watched over you, debating if it would be right of me to come to you when these murders were occurring, especially when I had a hunch about who was really behind it all."

"Really…?"

"I decided to stay away…at least until I caught the person behind it. I could never rest if I knew there was something out there, from my world, that could harm the most important thing in my life."

"Miroku…what are you trying to say?" She asked as she pushed him away, staring into his eyes.

"Just that you are precious to me, that's all I'm saying Sango." He smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She shivered a little as his eyes bore into her own, his hand still on her cheek. Miroku leaned down and was just starting to pucker his lips when she tore away from him, cheeks flushed a vivid red.

"I'll get you something to eat, we need to replace all that blood you lost." She muttered, hurrying off to the kitchen.

The panther sighed heavily before collapsing on the couch, removing his collar before shaking his loose mane of hair.

'_So close…then she gets shy on me._'

Sango was thinking of something else as she made a sandwich for him.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't like him like that, he's an animal! And kissing him is a big no-no anyway!_'

When she came back, she saw he was a panther again, resting on her couch leisurely. She had to admire his lithe body and shimmering black fur, his eyes focusing on her as he sat up on his haunches.

"Here…you must be hungry."

He nodded eagerly before tearing into his food, growling fiercely as Sango observed him. As soon as he was finished, he shifted to his humanoid form and licked his lips happily.

"Ah…my first bit of real food in weeks." He sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"You didn't eat while you were gone?" She inquired concernedly, watching him closely.

"Unless you want to call eating out of a garbage can fine dining, no."

"Oh…you poor thing." She cooed as she started stroking him between the ears.

He groaned lightly as she petted him, eyes shutting from the pleasure. The panther reluctantly pulled away from her touch, rubbing at his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Tired?"

"Yeah…" He sighed, starting to lay down.

But Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to curiously, one ear going down in bewilderment.

"Miroku…what I'm about to say is a bit embarrassing…"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, tail waving a bit as a tiny smile came to his face.

"But…I think you should sleep with me tonight."

Miroku leaned over her, eyes taking on a lustful glow as he played with her hair.

"I promise this will be a night you'll never forget Sango." He purred to her, the rumble of it traveling through her body.

She tugged on his ears angrily as he yowled, cheeks going red again as she glared at him.

"_Not_ like that you pervert. The bed is more comfortable and better for your wounds than the couch."

"I see…so…"

"No…if you try anything, I _will_ hurt you Miroku."

"Understood."

As soon as she'd dressed (making sure he didn't try to peek), she settled down under the covers, the panther already on the other side of the bed.

"You stay on your side."

"Of course."

She watched as he rolled over, his back facing her before she heard him start to snore. Sango then turned her back to him, eyes closing. But a few short minutes later, she felt herself being pulled across the bed, her back against a strong chest. She struggled a bit but managed to roll over, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Miroku, this isn't your side of the…"

But she saw he was asleep, a look of peace on his face as he moaned sleepily. She hated to admit, but he did look a little cute like that. Miroku pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. Sango sighed to herself as she decided to deal with his want for closeness.

"I'll let it slide for now…we've both had a long night, especially him." She muttered, closing her eyes.

Miroku purred softly in his sleep, giving the sleeping Sango a small lick to the top of her head, a smile crossing his lips.

"I'm home…" He whispered in his sleep, wrapping his tail around her waist.

Sango snuggled closer, smiling as she unconsciously answered him.

"You're home…my Miroku."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Heh…it seems she only admits her feelings in her sleep. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. And if any of you out there want to do fanart for this, please feel free to. Just be sure to send me a link ; )


	9. Resort

Chapter 9: Resort

Sango awoke the next morning feeling cold, the blankets thrown off the mattress. She was about to panic, due to Miroku's absence, when she noticed a note on her beside cabinet. She picked it up and read through it, a smile growing on her face as she read.

_Sango,_

_If you wake up and find me gone, do not worry. I just decided to go for a jog, I'll be back soon._

_ Love Miroku_

'_Good, I thought he left me again for a second._'

She stretched herself out before getting out of bed. After gathering a few casual clothes, she made her way to the bathroom. But she failed to notice the low humming on the other side of the door as she opened it. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she saw her panther drying his short mane of hair.

'_Oh…my…god!_'

Sango hated to admit, but Miroku was pretty well built for such a skinny guy. His arms and chest were covered lightly with muscles, she took great notice of that. But then her eyes trailed down, past his six-pack, and let's just say what she saw next made her squeak. Miroku, with his superior hearing, looked to the doorway and saw his red-faced owner. He smirked a little as he shook the rest of the water from his mane, eyes flashing mischievously.

"Sango…if you wanted to see me so badly, all you needed to do was ask." He chuckled, wrapping the towel around his waist.

That snapped her out of it.

"Ah! Like I wanted to do that you pervert!" She screamed as she slammed the door.

He laughed to himself as he went to pull a shirt over his head. After she'd showered and dressed, Sango was soon at the table, avoiding eye contact with the wild beast who was staring her down.

"Sango…I was just kidding before." He smiled disarmingly, tail waving at her.

"I have nothing to say to you, you perverted ball of fuzz."

He chuckled lightly before he changed into a cat, trotting off with his tail in the air. She just went back to her toast, hoping to get a break from her male feline. As she was out her dish in the sink, she felt something rubbing against her leg.

"What do you want Miroku?" She sighed, already knowing who it was.

The little black cat pawed at her ankle, a little envelope in his mouth. Sango curiously took the paper from him, watching as he gave her an excited swish of his tail. She opened the envelope slowly, expecting something distasteful to meet her eyes. But what she pulled out were two tickets…or to be more specific, two tickets to a resort. Sango looked at the tickets, then at the cat as he went to lay on the couch.

"These are tickets for a weekend retreat at Dragon's Spring Resort…how did you get them?"

Miroku was already in human form, stretching out contentedly as he scratched an ear casually.

"When I was wandering around after I'd left, I came across some money while I was downtown. Being of strong luck, I decided to enter a raffle, and I won first place…" He yawned, rubbing his left eye a bit, "Which just happened to be those tickets for two."

Sango looked at the tickets in her hand, then at the panther who looked like he was ready to doze off. Before he could even blink, Sango jumped on him and embraced him, rubbing her face into his chest.

"This is wonderful! Thank you Miroku!" She laughed, spontaneously kissing him on the nose.

Miroku was surprised by her show of affection, but he just smiled as he returned the embrace.

"Glad you're happy, I'm sure you and Kagome will have a fun time."

"No…I'm taking you."

"Why? I thought you would have wanted to spend it with a friend."

"You won them…it's only fair that you get to use them."

He purred at her as he rubbed his nose with hers, making Sango blush the slightest bit.

"If that will make you happy Sango."

"It would Miroku."

Miroku then rolled over her, eyes turning predatory as he growled low.

"Nothing excites me more than the idea of you in swimwear."

She smacked him away, glaring at him as he rubbed at his cheek.

"Do anything like that again, and I _will_ change my mind!"

So the next weekend the two went to the resort, Miroku carrying their bags. Sango had decided on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Miroku was sporting green cargo pants and a skin-tight black shirt, his collar dangling from his neck. The resort was built around a few natural hot springs near Mt. Fuji.

"This seems like a nice place." Miroku laughed as he followed her inside.

Sango just went to the front desk and laid out their tickets. The blonde receptionist glanced at the tickets and then looked at the two of them, her eyes settling on Miroku.

"Welcome to Dragon's Spring Resort, please enjoy your stay." She smiled as she passed Sango her room key.

Sango was just about to tell Miroku to follow, but her face went red as she noticed the receptionist slip something in Miroku's back pocket as he talked to her.

'_That jerk!_'

"Shall we go Sango?"

She just huffed at him as he followed her, wondering what he did to get her mad. As soon as he settled the bags down in their room, he turned to her.

"Is there something wrong Sango?"

"Besides the fact you flirted with that sleazy woman at the front desk, I'm just peachy." She growled, not looking at him.

The panther slowly removed his collar, allowing his tail to fall on the ground.

"Sango…it can't be helped if women find me attractive."

"You weren't protesting." She snarled at him.

"But you need to know something…" He said, stalking her like a wolf does a deer.

Sango froze up, Miroku's eyes were boring into her as he wrapped his arms around her, a deep purr resonating through him and into her, right down to her very core.

"No matter how many women throw themselves at me, the only one who has my heart and soul…" He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "will now and forever be you, my Sango."

She then watched as he opened the door to their balcony, ears perking up at the sounds of the surrounding wildlife.

"Miroku…where are you going? It's late afternoon."

"Sango…I may be a pet, and I am well fed. But…even a predator like myself misses the thrill of the hunt, the ecstasy of making a successful kill." He growled, his irises becoming slits as he licked his jaws.

"But…what if someone sees you?"

"No need to worry. We panthers blend into our surroundings so we may see others, but never be seen." He chuckled before jumping off the balcony.

"Miroku!"

She looked down from the second story floor, catching sight of the overgrown cat stretching out leisurely before skulking out into the woods.

'_I really hope he'll be okay._'

She just shook it off, intending to enjoy the services they had to offer.

'_I'm worrying too much, he's an animal, he's built to survive._'

So for the next few hours, Sango enjoyed a massage, a mani- and pedi-, and now she was enjoying a dip in the hot springs. She was at peace until she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Greetings Sango." Miroku greeted warmly as he laid out on his stomach on a rock overlooking her.

"AH!" She screeched, sinking down to her chest.

She glanced up at him, noticing his relaxed posture and…the bit of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Miroku…what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you…and the steam really helps to clear out my sinuses." He chuckled, tail waving in the air.

"Okay…but weren't you out hunting?"

"I finished my kill, nothing to be concerned about." He yawned, eyes still on her.

"Right, but you still have a bit of blood…"

"Oh! Sorry about that." He laughed before licking away the blood.

"What exactly did you find?"

"Just a wild boar, nothing special."

"All right, will you be hunting again?"

"I'll be wandering around for a bit…but I promise to be back in our room in the morning." He told her before transforming, stalking away.

"Okay…" she whispered, watching the powerful predator wander off.

Just as she was getting out, she failed to notice a set of eyes watching her from some nearby bushes.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Who's watching Sango? Wait for the next chapter to find out.


	10. Chimera

Chapter 10: Chimera

Miroku was just wandering the woods, ears twitching and turning in every direction. He yawned widely, revealing his sharp canines as he meandered here and there. Suddenly his nose picked up the scent of something faintly familiar.

'_I know this smell from somewhere…but I can't seem to remember._'

He morphed back into his beastly form, shaking himself off before racing into the forest. His paws carried him to a small clearing, nose leading him closer. Claws became unsheathed as he crept closer, body skimming the ground as his predatory instincts awakened as he approached a moving bush.

'_Now…to see who is here besides me._'

A low almost nonexistent growl escaped his throat as he moved slowly, his eyes fixed on his target. With a dash and leap, he dove into the bush, gripping something furry in his maw before returning to the clearing.

"Put me down Miroku!" Squeaked a voice, green eyes glaring at the large cat.

The panther released his hold and allowed the furry creature to fall on the soft grass.

"My apologies Shippo." Miroku chuckled as he transformed back into his humanoid appearance.

Little Shippo was a kitsune; upper body of a young boy, but the lower half of a fox kit, complete with a poofy tail.

"You could have eaten me you moron!" Shippo yelled, whacking Miroku in the head.

"Yet I didn't…I have a great amount of self-control young fox, unlike our dear friend Inuyasha." Miroku bragged, brushing off the blow as if it was nothing.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides mock me Miroku?"

The panther turned to see Inuyasha, the white dog demon.

"Inuyasha…how wonderful to see you again my friend."

"Feh…"

Miroku stood up and stared at the two, knowing fully well that they would not be out in the open unless Count D had sent them.

"What exactly are you two out here for…if I may ask?"

"The Count wanted us to find Jakotsu." Inuyasha explained as Shippo leapt onto his shoulder.

"The chimera? That can't be possible, I've been out here for several hours and I've yet to…"

That's when his nose caught a whiff of something that smelled like wet goat fur and sulfur.

'_Aw hell!_' "I need to go! I left Sango alone!" Miroku panicked, quickly transforming and dashing away.

Meanwhile with Sango…

"Miroku! Where are you?"

Sango had decided to search for him since he'd been gone too long. She was just calling for him now, thinking he'd be more than happy to come and greet her.

'_As soon as I find him, he's going to get a piece of my mind!_'

She then heard a low growl behind her, bushes rustling loudly.

"Okay Miroku…come out of there." She huffed, ready to pull him out by his tail.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized this was _not_ Miroku. What came out of the leaves was a black maned lion…or at least the front half of one. The hind legs were that of an oversized goat, and its tail looked like it came from a dragon.

"Uh…nice kitty?" She squeaked, backing away slowly.

The monster snarled at her as it crouched down, preparing to pounce. Sango sprinted away, fear driving her on.

'_Why does this happen to me?_' She thought fearfully.

She managed to get far, but she tripped over a tree root.

"OW!"

Sango lay panting on the grass, looking over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed.

"Thank god…I'm safe." She sighed, starting to get up.

But then she felt herself get bowled over, a mass of fur rubbing against her before she was pinned.

"Sango! Thank goodness I found you!" Miroku said enthusiastically as he nuzzled her face.

"Miroku! I'm glad to see you!" She gushed, rubbing his ears vigorously.

He purred for a second before helping her up.

"We need to get you out of here! It isn't safe!" He said harshly, throwing her over his shoulder.

"No kidding! There's a weird lion mutant thing chasing me right now!"

"…Please tell me you're kidding Sango."

No sooner did he say that that the chimera jumped at them, making Miroku stumble as he barely avoided the slashing claws.

"Oh hell!"

The chimera tried to reach Sango, but Miroku kept backing away.

"Why the hell is that thing after me?" Sango demanded, Miroku scaling a tree to get out of reach.

"Jakotsu is the jealous type." Miroku huffed as he let Sango get off him.

"Jealous of what?"

"Uh…"

"Get down here you tramp!"

Sango looked down at the snarling chimera, turned to Miroku, and back again.

"Miroku…is this Jakotsu…gay by any chance?" She laughed, finally making the connection.

The panther slumped down on their branch, covering his face as he nodded stiffly.

"He's had a crush on me since we were cubs…and he hates anyone, man or woman, on sight if they get too close." He grumbled, trying to ignore the rambling beast below.

"OH LORD! Where's the camera when you need it?" She guffawed, struggling to breathe.

"I swear I'll kill you when you get down here bitch!" Screamed Jakotsu from below.

Sango was now laughing at Miroku, who was glaring at her before he jumped out of the tree.

"Cut it out Jakotsu…you've done enough damage…in more ways than one."

The beast turned to him, tail waving in the air before it pounced on Miroku. Sango stifled her giggles as the big beast nuzzled him affectionately before the irritated panther tossed him off.

"Get the hell off me! For the last time, I'm not gay Jakotsu!" Miroku snarled, helping Sango down.

"But Miro dear!"

"Just leave me alone!" Miroku roared…literally.

Before anymore could be said, Inuyasha and Shippo tackled the chimera, tying it up with rope.

"Finally got you!" Shippo shouted triumphantly as he sat on Jakotsu's head.

Sango was looking up at Miroku, noticing his stony gaze that he shot at the chimera.

"Miroku…who are those two?"

"Let's just go Sango…" Miroku growled, stalking off.

She followed close behind him, his tail twitching angrily.

"Miroku…is there a problem?"

"Besides the fact that that moron won't take a hint, I'm happy as a clam." He snarled, ears laying flat against his head.

Sango rushed over to his side, grasping his shoulder.

"Miroku, can you calm down so we can talk?"

The panther sighed heavily as he helped her get on his back before leaping onto the balcony to their room. She watched as he collapsed on the bed, eyes on her before he spoke.

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu…they're some of the few animals I grew up with at the shop."

"Apparently you don't like them from where I stand."

Miroku just closed his eyes.

"I grew around several beasts of…questionable character. Most of them are living in the quarantined section of the shop nowadays."

"Quarantined? Why are they…?"

"Most of them are cruel or dangerous, either one or the other, sometimes both. And for that they are never to be sold to the public." He yawned, stretching out tiredly.

"So…where does that put you?"

The big cat just smiled at her, eyes taking on a seductive hue.

"I suppose I am dangerous…at least to females anyway." He purred, tail waving as he rolled over onto his stomach.

She shook her head at him, laying beside him as she stroked his ears. He gave a deep purr, rubbing against her hand fondly before wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Quick question Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever feel anything toward Jakotsu? Anything at all?"

Miroku looked at her for a moment before he frowned.

"I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." He grumbled before turning into a cat, slipping into one of the dark corners of the room.

She just giggled at him before going to sleep.

With Inuyasha and Shippo…

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Runt?"

"Shouldn't we have told Miroku about the other escapees?"

"Nah…he can deal with them on his own."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There! But there's more to come, so wait and see!


	11. Memories

Chapter 11: Memories

Miroku has officially been with Sango for over four months, and she's pretty much learned to deal with his antics.

"Miroku…" She sighed, feeling him nudging her with his nose.

The panther growled in his throat, persistently nudging her to try and get her up.

"It's the weekend Miroku…please let me sleep in for once." She groaned, pushing the panther's muzzle away from her back.

'_If that's how it's going to be…_'

The big cat went to the foot of her bed and gripped her cover in his massive jaws. He growled around them once before tugging it off.

"Let me sleep you dumb animal." She snarled as she curled in on herself to keep warm.

Miroku glared at her form before jumping onto the bed, pinning her beneath his lithe body.

"Hey! Get off of me you idiot!"

She looked up from her position beneath him, staring into a pair of blue eyes. Miroku purred at her as she sat up, eyes twinkling innocently.

"I swear…you are the most annoying guy I've ever met."

Miroku rubbed against her arm, purring lovingly.

"You are _so_ lucky you're cute." She sighed, rubbing him between his ears.

The panther just smiled before getting off. After eating a hearty breakfast and Miroku going off to do errands, Sango decided to go through her old photo albums. She was just getting to her family album when Miroku walked in.

"What are you looking at Sango?"

"Just reliving a few memories."

His curiosity won out as he placed the groceries on the table before sitting beside her. The current photo she had opened to featured a much younger her, no older than five or six, wearing a little pink sundress.

"Aw…you were so cute Sango." He chuckled softly.

She ignored him as she turned the page. This one had little Sango holding a baby in her lap.

"My little brother Kohaku…I forgot how tiny he used to be."

She failed to notice his eyes filling with envy, ears turned down. The next photo showed her whole family: her father, mother, herself, and Kohaku. Her father was a tall and muscular man, while her mother was petite and seemed fragile to the touch. As for her brother Kohaku, he was skinny, and appeared a bit sickly at first glance. Miroku also noted she certainly took after her mother; the same eyes, hair and general facial structure. All four were dressed in formal clothes, no different from someone's Sunday clothes.

"You look like your mother." He stated quietly.

"Everyone says that."

He collapsed into her lap, turning his head so he could look her in the eyes.

"You are lucky that you have a family who cares for you." He sighed, ears flat against his head in sadness.

"Miroku…what is your family like? You've never really mentioned anything about your childhood."

Miroku closed his eyes and frowned, not wishing to speak of things he would rather forget. Sango just stroked him under his chin, Miroku purring lightly as he stared at her.

"Please tell me?"

He looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"You aren't going to drop this until I spill, right?"

She nodded eagerly as he rolled off, looking her dead in the eye.

"To be blunt, neither of my parents were around during my childhood." He stated, picking out mats from his tail.

"Then…who looked after you?"

"The Count of course. He watched over me, raised me, taught me right from wrong, the usual."

"Did he ever teach you it isn't gentlemanly to grope a woman when you first meet her?" She laughed, rubbing his head.

"That he didn't bother with." He chuckled lightly, tracing a claw lightly over the family portrait.

She saw how he was gazing at her family, loneliness shining in his eyes despite his smile.

"Where were your parents?"

"Father observed me as Count D took over my care, and my mother…she left me as soon as I was weaned." He stated, blinking away unshed tears.

"But…why would they…"

"I was a disappointment…Father was expecting a stronger heir, and Mother, well, she didn't want anything to do with him." Miroku sighed, curling his tail.

"She…didn't want anything to do with you? Or your father?"

"Sango…I come from a rare species…there isn't really any time to allow a pair to get to know each other if one wishes to continue the their line." He stated sadly, knowing fully well how he came to be was not the easiest thing to explain.

"So…the Count just put them together and they had you? And they didn't even care about you?" She demanded angrily.

"Simply put, yes."

Sango watched as he moved to lay on the couch, now depressed. She smiled reassuringly as she stroked his ears, watching as he purred contentedly.

"Your parents may not have cared for you Miroku, but I'll always be here for you." She told him, stroking him under the chin.

He looked into her eyes adoringly, taking her hand into his own.

"I knew I was right when I thought you were a caring person." He smiled.

"All right you, loosen up on the sentiment." She laughed, pulling her hand away.

Miroku just smiled playfully at her as he stretched out leisurely.

"I'm going to take a shower, stay here and behave." She playfully scolded, pinching his nose.

He smirked as she went off, tail swishing lazily as he moved into a more comfortable position to nap. But before he could even shut his eyes, the phone rang. Thinking it might be important, he answered it without a second thought.

"Hello?"

"**Hi? Is Sango there?"**

"Depends, who may I ask is calling?"

"**This is her younger brother, Kohaku."**

"Kohaku! Pleasant to hear from you at last; your sister's told me about you." Miroku chuckled into the receiver.

"**Where's my sister? And who is this?"**

"This is Miroku, her…" He paused a moment, thinking of what to say.

His face then spilt into a mischievous grin.

"Boyfriend."

"**What! Sango has a boyfriend? When did this happen?"**

"Really? She's never mentioned us?" He smirked, enjoying himself immensely.

"**I'm telling Mom and Dad right now!"**

He laughed quietly to himself as he heard the click on the other end.

"Miroku, did I hear the phone ring?" Sango called from the bathroom.

"Yes! But I already handled it."

"Great…who was it anyway?"

"Just your brother."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing…just that I was your boyfriend."

He listened intently as she stormed into the room, a pink towel wrapped around her body.

"WHAT?"

He smirked at her, eyes traveling over her form as she was fuming.

"You told my brother you were my boyfriend! How could you?"

"I was bored…seemed like a good idea at the time."

"He's probably telling my parents right now! Next time there's a call it's probably…"

But the phone rang again, causing Sango to pause. She glared menacingly at him before picking up the phone.

"Hello? Hi Mom. I know I should have told you. Yes I know it isn't proper to be living with a man!"

He smirked as he watched his flustered owner talk to her mother over the phone, purring contentedly as she hung up.

"Thanks a lot Miroku, my family is coming here next weekend to meet you." She growled, bopping him upside the head.

"Ouch! It seemed fun to begin with."

"You really are a moron."

"I resent that! Besides…how bad can your family be?"

"You've no idea."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…what will Sango's family think of Miroku? Join us next time to find out!


	12. Meeting the Taijiyas

Chapter 12: Meeting the Tajiyas

Sango was on edge as she watched the door; her family was coming over to meet her "boyfriend," Miroku. Said beast was in the kitchen preparing tea for the family's arrival.

"I don't see why you're nervous Sango, I'm sure you're family will love me." He chuckled, tail waving at her.

"My family is a bit…eccentric. And please remember to put on your collar."

"Already on it." He smirked, slipping the gem around his neck.

"I need to think of a way to explain that thing."

"Just say it's a family heirloom."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Indeed I do, now is there anything else I should be forewarned about when it comes to your family?"

"Besides the fact my father is overprotective, my mother is picky about the boys I date, and my little brother is a pain in my butt? No…we pretty much covered everything." She sighed heavily, watching as he gave his bangs one last fluffing.

He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, purring loudly as she whined at him to quit.

"Relax Sango…freaking out before they get here is not going to help." He told her gently, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I guess you're right."

But as soon as both heard the doorbell ring…

"Oh god! They're here!" She whispered harshly.

"Sango relax."

"I can't let them see you!" She squeaked, pushing him down the hall.

"Sango! What are you…?" He started, but Sango shoved him in the coat closet.

"Stay there and don't come out!" She snarled before closing the door.

She then went to the door, opening it with a big smile.

"Mom, Dad, Kohaku…great to see you."

Her father was dressed in a black business suit, a navy tie tucked in. Her mother was wearing a grey jacket, white blouse, and a black skirt. And Kohaku was sporting loose blue jeans and a Bon Jovi shirt.

"It's wonderful to see you too Dear…now where is this boyfriend of yours that Kohaku told us about?" Her mother questioned as she entered the apartment.

"Miroku? He just went out for a bit, I'm sure he'll be back…"

"Sango Love, I found that sweater you were looking for." Miroku chirped as he came into view, a pink sweater in hand.

Sango laughed nervously as her mother stared hard at her.

"Oh…I guess I was mistaken when I thought Miroku was out." She smiled nervously as Miroku passed her the sweater.

"Hello, you must be the Taijiyas. Pleasure to meet you all at last." He smiled charmingly as he bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you as well young man." Mrs. Taijiya smiled as she extended her hand.

Miroku took it politely and placed a gentlemanly kiss to the back of it.

"I assure madam, the pleasure is mine without a doubt. I surely see where Sango got her radiant looks." Miroku chuckled.

'_He's really laying it on thick here._' Sango thought as she observed the interaction.

"And your name is Miroku, young man?" Her father questioned as the panther withdrew from the Mrs.

"Indeed Sir…and may I just say you are an impressive man."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me Boy."

"Please don't take my compliments the wrong way Sir…would you care for a cup of tea?"

"…That would be fine."

All five were at the table, Miroku serving them gladly.

"More tea Mrs. Taijiya? I'm sure you are weary after your trip."

"That would be wonderful. I admit it was a bit tiring, but nothing I can't handle."

"Please excuse me for worrying, but a delicate flower like yourself mustn't push herself too hard, lest you hurt yourself." He said happily.

'_He seems to have won over my mom…that's good._'

"Kohaku, I heard you enjoy video games, how about I take you to the arcade, my treat."

"Really? Cool!"

'_Looks like he has my brother's approval._'

She glanced at her father, who was eyeing Miroku judgingly.

'_Miroku is going to need to do better than this to get Father's approval._'

A few minutes later…

"Is that the best you got?" Miroku chuckled, hitting the buttons with amazing speed.

"Just you wait!" Answered Kohaku, jamming the buttons.

So here was the group at the arcade, Miroku and Kohaku battling each other on _Soul Caliber II_.

"No one can beat Nightmare!" Kohaku grinned as he made his character hit Taki.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Miroku smirked as he quickly performed a complex order of combos, taking down Nightmare in the blink of an eye.

"No way…no one beats me at this game!"

"I just did Kohaku."

Sango laughed as her brother asked for a rematch, Miroku obliging with a smile. Her parents were watching the pair as well, amused that their son was taking to Miroku so well.

"Seems Miroku and your brother get along well." Laughed her mother.

"Miroku is just a likeable person." Sango chirped out, turning her eyes to her father.

Her father said nothing, observing Miroku like a hawk. After playing a few more matches, Kohaku finally gave up, Miroku patting the boy's shoulder.

"Just keep practicing and you'll beat me one day…probably."

"You bet!"

The two boys returned to their table, Miroku sitting next to Sango, Kohaku next to his father.

"So Miroku…how long have you and my daughter been together?" Inquired her father.

"A little over four months, right Sango?" Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

"Yeah…that sounds about right." She muttered quietly as she blushed a bit at their closeness.

"And what exactly are your intentions?"

"Just to make Sango happy…that's all."

"You have no plans to do anything uncouth?"

"Of course not Sir, I respect your daughter, and I'd never do anything that would make her uncomfortable."

"I see…"

Sango could just tell from his tone than her father didn't believe Miroku.

"How about we go home? I think we've spent enough time getting to know each other." Sango smiled as she started to get up.

The others followed suit, Miroku keeping close to Sango's side. They'd barely gone twenty feet before someone in an overcoat bumped into Mrs. Taijiya and causing her to fall to the ground. The person who'd bumped into her pilfered the small hand purse she'd been carrying.

"You all right Mom?" Sango asked as she came to her mother.

"I'll be alright, but I've lost my purse."

Before anything could be said, Miroku was already on the chase. His eyes focused solely on his target, his body in tuned with his surroundings. He was breathing harshly through his nose, pupils barely taking on the appearance of slits. Miroku dodged and jumped over obstacles with little effort, closing in on the thief. Just as there were a few feet between them, Miroku pounced, wrapping his arms around his victim's waist.

"Give it up! I'm not letting go until you return that purse!" Miroku snarled out as he kept the guy pinned.

"All right! Get off of me!" The thief complained.

As soon as Miroku had what he wanted, a police car drove up. Miroku smirked as he dragged the thief to the vehicle.

"Excuse me officer, but I have a petty thief here. If you'd be so kind as to open the back door, I'd be grateful." He said charmingly to the female brunette behind the wheel.

"Of course! Go right ahead!"

Miroku waved them off as soon as he'd dropped off his "baggage." He walked back over to the Taijiyas, completely out of breath…or at least he was pretending to be.

"Here you are…Mrs. Taijiya."

"Oh thank you dear, that was a wonderful thing you just did."

"I couldn't just…let him get away."

Miroku was just composing himself when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder nervously, coming face-to-face with Mr. Taijiya.

"Uh…Sir?" Miroku smiled nervously as Mr. Taijiya turned to his daughter.

"Sango…I approve of him." He smiled gently as he pushed Miroku to her.

'_Yes!_' Was what both thought victoriously.

Just as they made their way back to the apartment, Sango's parents pulled her aside.

"Sango dear…though we approve of Miroku, we both want you to be safe with him." Her mother told her.

"Mom…Miroku is completely harmless."

"No…we mean we want you to be _safe_." Her mother emphasized.

"I don't get what you…"

Then her whole face flushed red, as she finally understood.

"We are _not_ in that sort of relationship!" She whispered angrily.

"Well…you can never be too careful dear. Bye."

As soon as her family disappeared own the hall, she stomped back into her apartment, eyes on the panther who had already removed his collar and was stretched out on the couch.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Miroku. I never want to do that again." She sighed as she collapsed on the floor in front of him.

"Well it's over and done with, no more family to question what we are to each other." He purred into her ear, stroking her under the chin.

"It wouldn't have happened if a overgrown furball hadn't lied to my brother over the phone." She huffed, removing his hand.

"You know…I could have said something worse."

"And what exactly could be worse than saying you're my boyfriend?"

Miroku slipped off the couch and nuzzled into Sango's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I could have said I was your…fiancé." He whispered seductively into her ear, slipping one of his hands slipping to her hip.

Sango's face went completely red before she started struggling to get out of his arms.

"What say you and I practice for the honeymoon, Sango?" He growled playfully, nibbling at her ear.

She landed a blow to his stomach and stomped to her room.

"I hope you like the couch because you're going to be sleeping there for the next week! No! Month!"

As soon as she disappeared, Miroku rubbed his belly as his eyes took on a predatory gleam.

"Sango...you will be mine, for a hunter like myself never knows when to give up." He chuckled as he slid back on the couch, curling up to rest and plan.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Miroku…you really need to watch what you say…hope this chapter was okay. Wait for the next one with patience, the next pet to threaten the pair's relationship is next!


	13. Stimulation

Happy April Fools' Day everyone!

* * *

Chapter 13: Stimulation

Sango was still sleeping heavily in her bed, while Miroku was just getting up. He stretched himself out across the couch like the cat he was, purring at the relaxation of muscles as he shook himself off. It has only been a day since he met Sango's family, but he still feels his playfulness has yet to leave.

'_Another good night's sleep…now to wake up my beloved mistress._' He thought mischievously as he started for her bedroom.

But before he had taken even one step, the phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" He inquired as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"**Hello Miroku, I hope to hear you're doing well."**

"Ah…a pleasure to hear from you Count."

"**You know what today is don't you?"**

"I know…I'll come tonight for it."

"**Actually…I had another idea in mind…"**

"What is it?"

Miroku listened to the Count's words with rapt fascination. At the end of it, Miroku was wearing an evil smirk.

"I'll be there forthwith."

"**Glad to hear it my beast."**

Sango woke up a few hours later, glad to not have been disturbed by her overgrown furball named Miroku.

'_I know he doesn't do it maliciously…but it is nice to get a good night's sleep without having to worry about someone sticking his muzzle where it shouldn't be._'

As she came into the kitchen, she noticed the lack of a certain panther's presence. She then noticed a simple omelet on the counter, a note and a red rose next to it. Sango quickly open the paper and skimmed the contents.

_Sango,_

_I'm at the Count's to reconnect with some old friends. Please enjoy your day until I return._

_Love Always,_

_Miroku._

'_Idiot…like I care where he is._' She lied to herself.

She just took her breakfast and enjoyed some time for herself and Kilala. Sango was in the middle of brushing down Kilala when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Hello Miss Sango…I'm glad to have caught you."**

"Hi Count…did you need something?"

"**I just need you down here Miss Sango…I wish to speak with you."**

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

She was soon at the shop, feeling a little uneasy. Dressed in black running shorts and a dark blue top to try and beat the heat, she was ready for anything.

'_Just relax Sango…the count isn't going to feed you to one of the pets._'

She started looking for the count or Miroku, worry and fear starting to creep into her. Sango then noticed a note on the tea table. She opened it and read over the message.

_Miss Sango,_

_I'm waiting for you in the third room on the right of the hallway that houses the more special creatures. There are a few things we need to discuss._

_Count D._

'_Okay…a little weird, but what could go wrong?_'

She followed the instructions without a hitch, coming to the door and grasping the knob. When she opened it, she was surprised to see an entire tropical forest within the seemingly small space.

'_Something is definitely wrong here…but then again this place isn't exactly normal._'

From one of the trees, something was watching her, claws unsheathed and digging softly into the bark of the branch it was on. A low resounding growl was escaping its throat as it observed the young woman.

"Count D…where are you?" She called out, slightly mesmerized by the scenery.

Her observer slowly moved down the tree, eyes never living her as a long rough tongue wetted furry lips. Sango was starting to get nervous as she continued to search for the Count.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" She called, looking over her shoulder nervously.

The predator crept closer, paws barely making a sound along the grass under his feet. As soon as he was close enough, he gave a vicious snarl, causing Sango to turn to its source. All she saw was a distorted shape among the bushes before her flight response kicked in.

'_Ah hell! Not again!_'

Sango ran for some time before her foot caught on a tree root. She scrambled back to her feet, heart racing as she tried to escape.

'_What the hell is this? Did the Count decide he wanted to feed me to one of his animals?_' She wondered fearfully, still running for her life.

All she heard was the pounding of paws against the earth, foliage being disturbed as the creature continued to pursue her. She hid behind a boulder, catching her breath as she tried to find something to use as a weapon. Sango soon spotted a lone fallen branch.

'_I can make that into a spear with the right type of rock._'

Sango managed to find a sharp stone, quickly starting to whittle one end into a point.

'_I can at least defend myself now…now to wait._'

But all she could hear nothing but the sounds of tropical birds, but her eyes were still searching for the source of her fear.

'_I don't know what's after me…but it won't catch me as long as I keep on my toes._'

Her predator was watching her from behind, eyes gleaming sharply. Just as Sango thought she could relax, relinquishing the hold she had on her weapon, the beast pounced! Before she could even lift her weapon, it was knocked from her grasp as she was knocked over and rolled over several times before being pinned on her back.

'_This is it…I'm going to die._' She thought sorrowfully, feeling a warm breath on her face.

"Hello Sango…" Purred a voice in her ear, making her shiver the smallest bit.

Her eyes shot open, her vision filled with the sight of a set of familiar blue eyes.

"I hope I didn't scare you too bad." Miroku chuckled, nuzzling under her chin.

Sango's face went completely red before she shoved him off, her mouth curling into an angry snarl.

"Miroku…you better have a good explanation for scaring me half to death!" She shouted at the big cat, his ears laying flat at her tone.

"The reason is simple Sango…the Count, knowing someone like me requires a certain amount of stimuli, sets up these mock hunts for me." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"'Mock hunt?'"

"Yes…the Count will ask one of the other animals to act as prey for me, letting me have the thrill of the chase and allowing myself to use all of my senses to their fullest potential."

"And I was the prey why?" She demanded, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Well…" He started, eyes taking on a sensual glow as he brushed back a few of her bangs, "The Count knew that the idea of chasing you was something I could never resist. After all, the thought of tracking and then finally catching you…it is very, _very_ stimulating." He husked, leaning close enough for their noses to brush each other.

The blush that crossed her cheeks couldn't be helped as Miroku swiftly changed into a panther, rubbing his body against her side before sitting behind her. She felt a set of arms wrap around her waist, Miroku purring heavily into her ear.

"Trust me Sango…the only one who can bring out my _real_ animal instincts…" He breathed into her ear before giving it a slow playful lick, "is you."

She stiffened up at his actions before she pried his arms off her.

"Either way…do not do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack you stupid cat." She sighed, turning around and stroking his ears.

Miroku purred happily at her touch, fingers kneading the grass beneath them. She playfully stroked him under his chin, watching as he lowered himself to floor.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me." She giggled, Miroku rolling onto his back.

All he did was purr louder, practically going limp as she boldly moved to stroke his stomach. Miroku playfully growled before lightly tackling her to the grass, looking at her adoringly.

"I certainly hope not Sango…you mean more to me than you'll ever know." He chuckled, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She blushed before batting him gently on the nose.

"You moron." She sighed heavily, turning her head away.

He just shook his head at her before moving to lay by her side. Miroku took her into his arms before closing his eyes for a nap. Sango rolled her eyes before closing them as well, scooting closer to him the smallest bit. Watching from a distance, Count D seemed glad of their connection with each other.

"Hopefully it won't be long before Sango realizes just how much she needs him." He grinned, leaving the two to sleep.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Who thought Sango was in actual danger? Happy April Fools' Day folks!


	14. Summer Fun

Sorry for the long wait, but I was experiencing some technical difficulties and a case of writer's block! Please enjoy! And have a great 4th of July!

* * *

Chapter 14: Summer Fun

"Check out that guy."

"He's totally drop dead gorgeous with a side of luscious!"

"I'd love waking up to that every day."

'_Good lord…Miroku is __not__ that hot!_' Sango thought angrily from her spot on the beach.

The two were at Kujūkuri beach for the last week of Summer, and Miroku was attracting the attention of almost all the girls in the afternoon sun. Said panther was wearing his collar and swimming leisurely in the water, completely oblivious to the attention.

'_How can he not notice all these girls drooling over him? Is he dense? Or…is he really that devoted to me?_'

Miroku waded out of the water, droplets sliding down his body. He shook his mane of black hair, making the water fly in all directions before he started for Sango. Grabbing a towel, he started drying himself off as he looked at his owner.

"Sango…you're not really going to just sit in the shade and read are you?" He inquired, kneeling next to her.

She glanced up at him from her magazine, trying to ignore his perfectly toned body in his dark blue trunks.

"I just don't feel like swimming right now Miroku…you go ahead and play." She said, hoping he'd get the point and leave. "Besides, I'm not even wearing a swimsuit right now." She emphasized, pointing to her white tee and black shorts.

Miroku nodded, but his eyes held a mischievous sparkle as he went behind her. Before she knew it, Miroku had picked her up bridal style and was rushing to the ocean.

"Miroku! Don't you dare…"

Too late, Miroku dumped her in the water, laughing at her as she struggled to stand back up. She staggered to her feet before glaring at the big cat, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"You need to loosen up…and I must say I am enjoying the view." He smirked lecherously.

"Huh?"

Let's think…white shirt plus water equals what? That's right…see-through. Sango's mind finally clicked, understanding his words in an instant.

"Ah!" She cried out, covering her front, trying to hide the lacey pink bra she wore underneath from his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed my dear Sango…you are quite ravishing that way." He purred to her as she made her way past him

"I'm going back to the hotel, and you can just stay here and flirt for all I care!" She snarled as she stomped off, grabbing her things as she left him behind.

"Sango! Wait!" He shouted after her, running to catch up with her.

As soon as she was inside, Sango changed and collapsed on the bed, completely irritated.

'_Now I wish Miroku had never won us this stupid trip!_'

* * *

_A few days before…_

_Sango and Miroku were in her bedroom, lazing about on the bed as they enjoyed the quiet. She grinned as Miroku stretched leisurely, ears twitching a bit before he settled into a more comfortable position. He smiled at her as he noticed her watching him._

"_You see something you like Sango?" He teased, his tail wrapping around her hand._

"_You wish Miroku." She smiled, patting his head affectionately._

_He just grinned as he curled up, wanting to sleep next to his beloved master. But Sango, sick of the quiet, turned on the radio, letting Greenday's "American Idiot" fill the room. She giggled a bit as Miroku's ears flattened against his skull, clearly unhappy with the music._

"_Turn that off, I can't stand that garbage." He mumbled, covering his ears._

"_Oh all right, calm down Miroku." She grinned, changing the station; she didn't like that song anyway._

_Miroku purred happily as the Backstreet Boys' "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" came on. His tail swished to the beat as he started humming quietly, laying his head in Sango's lap. She just sighed as she played with his ears, causing him to cease his humming and purr deeply as he nuzzled her hand._

"_Enjoying yourself, Miroku?" She smirked, tracing the outline of one of his silky ears._

"_Oh yes…as long as you keep rubbing my ears like that." He groaned, rolling over on his back, tail swishing in delight._

"_Oh? You mean like this?" She teased, rubbing his ears a bit more firmly._

_Miroku purred louder, nuzzling into her stomach a moment before tackling her to the mattress._

"_Miroku!" Sango gasped as Miroku growled low in his throat, his pupils now slits, like a beast on the hunt._

_He said nothing as he nuzzled her neck heavily, nipping at her skin as Sango blushed hotly._

"_Miroku…this is…" She whispered, pushing at him to try and get him off._

_The panther pulled back reluctantly, his eyes returning to normal as he got off of Sango._

"_I'm sorry Sango…I guess I just…just got a little…"_

"_Horny?" She offered, backing up against the headboard._

"_Uh…I guess that'll work." He coughed._

_Before another word could be said, an announcement came on the radio._

"_**Hello listeners! We here at Music Today Radio are offering a week-long, all expense paid trip to Kujūkuri Beach for two to the first person who can answer our trivia question. Name the artist who first started out in a band of five brothers before going solo, and would become "The King of Pop?" This is a chance of a lifetime folks! Our number is 678-4765, so call now!"**_

_Miroku scoffed before picking up Sango's cordless phone._

"_Michael Jackson of course, anyone with half a brain would know that!" He grinned, dialing up the number and tossing Sango the phone._

"_Whoa! Miroku, be careful!"_

"_**Hello caller! Do you know the answer to our question?"**_

"_Uh…Michael Jackson?"_

"_**Correct! State your name and address, and we'll send you your tickets and inform the lavish Nirvana Hotel of your stay!"**_

_After she gave the information and hung up, she looked at Miroku, who was looking at her amusedly._

"_How did you…?" She started to ask, but he just shrugged._

"_What can I say, I'm a lucky cat." He smiled._

* * *

'_Now I wish we hadn't come here! No! I wish he hadn't come with me! I should have brought Kagome!_'

Miroku peeked in on her, noticing her angry face as he slipped in.

"Sango…" He said unsurely.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid furball?" She snarled.

He undid his collar, ears lowering as he sat next to her.

"Sango…did I do something wrong?"

She shoved him off the bed, glaring at him coldly as he moved slowly away from her.

"What haven't you done wrong! You have to be the most irritating, egotistical moron I've ever met! I regret purchasing you from the Count!" She exclaimed as he morphed into a cat, shivering at her voice, "We've barely been here two days, and all you've done is embarrass and harass me!"

Miroku leapt on the bed, morphing back to his humanoid form.

"Sango…if I've really upset you, what do you want me to do so I can make it up to you?"

She tugged hard on his tail, making him yelp loudly.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He complained.

"Good! You can do me a favor and just leave me alone! Just stay away from me the rest of this trip! Don't even stay in this room! Just sleep out in the wilderness!" She shouted.

Miroku stared at her a moment, his ears flattening against his skull as his tail went limp.

"That…will make you happy?" He inquired, touching her shoulder.

"Yes!" She growled, shoving his hand away.

Miroku sighed after a moment, slipping his collar back on before he went to the door.

"I'll do as you wish; I'll leave you alone for the rest of the trip Sango." He said quietly before going out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Sango collapsed on the bed, glad he was out of her hair.

'_Good riddance._'

Sango just stayed in the room, enjoying the room service and a nice long bubble bath until night settled in. She stared out the window, a smidge worried for Miroku and feeling a bit guilty for losing her temper with him.

'_I'm sure he'll be fine…I can just look for him tomorrow and say sorry then._' "Miroku can look out for himself for the night, he's a powerful, wild beast…nothing is going to happen to him."

But she would soon find out she was wrong. As for our panther friend, Miroku was wandering around on the beach, feeling lonely without his master by his side.

'_I really went too far this time, it's no wonder Sango's angry at me…_' "Maybe I should head back and tell her I'm real sorry for this…and I should behave more according to a gentleman while I'm at it." He sighed, kicking at a stray pebble, "I will head back, she has to have cooled off by now."

But just as Miroku was making his way back to the hotel, a haunting melody reached his sensitive ears.

_Oh my dearly beloved…_

_Where have you gone?_

_I wait for you and pray_

_That you will come back to me, someday…_

'_This song…this voice, I remember it from somewhere._' Mirou thought dully as his steps became sluggish.

_A river of tears have spilled from my eyes_

_All for you and only you_

_Please return to me and say_

_That you will never run away_

_Oh my dearly beloved_

_My heart aches for you_

_Only your touch will soothe…_

The panther collapsed on the sand, his vision starting to blur and darken.

'_This…this is…the work…of…_' He thought before he lost all consciousness.

As Miroku's face landed in the sand, a pale hand stroked his cheek as the figure continued to sing.

_The ache in my breast will now be gone_

_As long as you obey my song_

_Once your heart belongs to me_

_Your life before will cease to be_

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So here it is after nearly two months! I'm real sorry about this, but there's no internet at my house at the moment, plus our Microsoft Word is from 2003, thus not compatible with Fanfiction for some reason. The only connection I have is at the library, which I can only go to on Saturdays due to my mother's and my work schedule. At most I can only update once a week, if I write at a steady pace. Really sorry about the long wait, but please don't worry, this story is far from over! Love you all for understanding!


	15. Song of the Siren

Chapter 15: Song of the Siren

In the next four days, Sango didn't see hide nor hair of Miroku, which worried her since she had been sure he'd have at least turned up on the beach to try and apologize.

'_Where could he be? It's already day six of our trip, and we return home after tomorrow…where are you Miroku?_'

Sango was too depressed to even enjoy the trip as she meandered on the beach, dressed casually in simple sandals, jean shorts, and a loose pink shirt. She glanced out at the sea, the torrent waves seeming to sympathize with her pain.

'_I'm really worried…Miroku should have been back days ago…where could he have gone?_' "I guess I should go back…maybe he'll be back in the morning." She sighed, making her way back.

As she walked back, her ears picked up bits of conversation…most of which perked her interest.

"Did you hear? Another guy's disappeared from the beach; his girlfriend said he went out for a walk…but he hasn't come back, he's been gone three days!" A blonde exclaimed to her friends as Sango passed a juice bar.

"I know; another one disappeared just a few weeks ago too!"

"I'm getting scared; men are disappearing left and right here!"

'_Men disappearing? Could the same thing have happened to Miroku?_' "Snap out of it Sango, Miroku's fine; he's probably out hunting for fish or something." She told herself sternly as she went back to her room.

As she lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, a knock broke her from her trance.

"Is a Sango Taijiya staying in this room?" Said a nasally voice.

"Yes. Do you need something?" She called back, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

"There's a call for you in the lounge Miss."

"Tell them to call me back later." Sango huffed, not really in the mood.

"The gentleman identified himself as a Count D, and he said it was urgent that he speak to you."

Sango bolted up from the bed, shocked to hear The Count had called her _here_ of all places!

"I'll be down in a moment!"

In moments, Sango took the cordless phone from the front desk, going off into a corner to talk in private with Count D.

"Count, is it really you?"

"_**Yes Miss Sango, I've called you to inquire you about Miroku; is he there with you?"**_

"Miroku isn't here Count; we…had an argument and he's been gone four days, and we're supposed to return home the day after tomorrow."

"_**Four days, you say? Oh dear…Miss Sango, have there been other reports of men going missing on the beach?"**_

"Yes, several people have mentioned men going missing in the last few weeks. Is there a connection between this and why Miroku's vanished?" Sango urged, her heart going into overdrive.

"_**I fear there may be…Miss Sango, I implore you to go and find Miroku, he may be in terrible danger!"**_

"In danger? In danger from what? Tell me Count!"

"_**This seems to be the work of another escaped animal from the shop, I'll send Inuyasha and Shippo to capture it, but it will take them a few hours to arrive."**_

"Another one? Count, how many of these things are on the loose?" Sango demanded.

"_**There's no time for that, you must find Miroku…otherwise…he'll be lost to you forever."**_ Count D stated before hanging up.

"Hello? Count? Count D! Damn it all!" Sango hissed angrily before throwing the phone.

"Is everything all right Miss?" Asked an employee as Sango returned the phone, turning to return to her room.

"Just dandy." She growled.

Despite her dislike of Count D at the moment, Sango packed up a flashlight, binoculars, and a can of Mace into her purse.

'_Find Miroku…that'd be simple if I knew where the hell to look first, Count D!_' "I'll start on the beach and work from there…something should turn up…I hope." She huffed.

Sango was now wandering the deserted beach, the ocean breeze filling her nose.

"Where could that stupid cat be?" She snarled, turning her flashlight in every other direction to try and find the elusive panther.

Just as she was about to give up, Sango soon heard a faint song fill the air. The sound seemed to be coming from further down the beach, near a few rocks.

"Maybe whoever's singing can help me find Miroku." Sango muttered as she went on.

As she came closer to the rocks, she saw an island off in the distance, the sound coming faintly.

"Looks like I'll need a boat." She sighed.

Once Sango found a speedboat, she started for the island, unsure if she'd find Miroku. Once she was docked, she grabbed her purse, turning on the flashlight as she searched for a trace of Miroku in the dense trees on the island. The song was coming from deep inside the jungle, which gave Sango the shivers.

'_This is getting creepier by the second._'

Before going on, Sango picked up an abandoned shovel lying in the sand, just in case she ran into trouble.

'_Can never be too careful._'

Sango struggled some while going through the jungle, but she pressed on. Her senses were on high alert for any hidden danger, and she could feel her heart pounding n her chest.

'_Where are you Miroku?_'

As she went further along, the sound became louder and easier to understand. Sango soon discovered a cave, where the sound was emanating from.

"This is definitely creepy…and that's never a good thing at night." She whispered quietly, taking an uncertain step inside.

As she went further in, the words became clear.

_My dearest heart_

_Come to me_

_Oh how my soul aches_

_For you alone_

"Who would be singing opera at this time of night?" Sango wondered as she continued to follow the song.

She soon found herself approaching a bright light, the song louder and far more haunting. The scene Sango came upon was strange and unnerving as she killed her flashlight.

'_What the hell is this?_'

There were men, old and young, lining the walls of the center of the cave, all of them smiling goofily at a figure sitting on a flat stone. Moonlight came in through a skylight, giving the figure a soft glow.

_My love_

_How I long for the warmth_

_You used to give me_

_What can I do,_

_What can I say,_

_To make you understand?_

As Sango took a closer look, she saw it was a pale beautiful woman singing the haunting tune. Dressed in a Greek toga and her dark hair framing her face, the woman continued to sing her song, the men sighing dreamily as she flipped some of her ebony locks with a delicate hand.

_My protector,_

_My hunter,_

_My dreamer,_

_My lover,_

_Answer my call_

_I plead_

Sango's eyes widened as she saw a sleek dark body swagger forward on steady paws. The big cat quickly turned into Miroku, the panther sitting next to the woman before wrapping his arms around her. Sango felt her blood boil as she saw the woman cup her pet's cheek, Miroku leaning his head into the touch.

_You are mine forever_

_And it is only for you_

_That my heart bleeds_

'_Oh that's it!_' "Who the hell are you!" Sango demanded angrily, causing all eyes to fall on her.

Miroku growled lowly, flashing the tip of a fang at Sango before the woman stroked Miroku's ears, shooing him away before slipping off the rock.

"I was wondering when you'd come." The woman smirked as she came over to Sango.

"Tell me who you are right now bitch." Sango snarled.

"So rude…but I will answer your question. I am Kikyo, a siren who once resided at the shop belonging to Count D."

"Kikyo huh? Well please excuse me, but I have no idea about sirens or whatever the hell you are, but I'd like Miroku back." Sango huffed as she went over to Miroku.

But the moment she touched his hand, Miroku pulled back, snarling at Sango as if he didn't even recognize her.

"Miroku? What's wrong? Don't you know me?" Sango inquired as Miroku's tail bristled.

Kikyo laughed haughtily as she came to Miroku's side, rubbing him under his chin.

"I'm afraid Miroku has forgotten you…he now belongs to me." Kikyo crooned, Miroku purring heavily as he nuzzled Kikyo's palm.

"What did you do to him?" Sango spat at the siren.

"Oh it's quite harmless. You see, in Ancient Greece, my kind would sit on craggy rocks at sea, singing our songs to lure men and their ships to their deaths. So entranced would they be, coming toward our voices, crashing their vessels on the rocks and being drowned by the waves…but we were safe at least, being bird women." Kikyo smiled as she placed a loving kiss to Miroku's cheek.

"You call that harmless!"

"Relax little Sango…"

"How did you…?"

"I do not kill men…rather…I make them my slaves." Kikyo grinned evilly, Miroku now a panther once more, rubbing against the siren's legs like she was his queen and he the loyal pet.

"Slaves?"

"Yes…I sing and they come to me, and I have them do as I wish. But they mean nothing to me, they're only my servants. But Miroku…" She cooed, running her hand along the length of his back, "he is the only one I could ever claim as a lover."

Sango's fist tightened as Kikyo maneuvered Miroku onto his back, rubbing his belly fondly as he purred blissfully.

"Only he is worthy of being mine…though he's just a simple toy to me until I become bored with him."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you two are completely different species. This relationship isn't going to be a happy one." Sango laughed derisively.

"True…but it matters not to me. Miroku is mine." Kikyo smirked as Miroku licked her cheek.

Sango growled angrily as she pulled out the mace, aiming it at the siren.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Kikyo laughed smugly, Miroku glaring at Sango.

"This!"

Kikyo screamed in agony as Sango sprayed the Mace in her eyes, causing the siren to fall back in pain.

"Damn you Wench!" Kikyo snarled as Miroku growled angrily at Sango, returning to his humanoid form.

"Unless you want me to blind you again, release Miroku right now!" Sango demanded.

The siren simply blinked her eyes, smirking at Sango despite the pain in her eyes.

"Now I realize that as long as you exist, Miroku's heart will never truly belong to me." Kikyo laughed coldly, Miroku coming to stand by the siren, claws gleaming in the moonlight, "So…I'm afraid you will have to die. Miroku…"

Miroku just turned an ear to Kikyo, showing he was listening as he sharpened his claws on the stone that was the siren's perch. Sango's heart started to beat haphazardly in her chest as Miroku bared his teeth at her, growling dangerously as his pupils became slits.

"Miroku, be a dear and rid us of this girl…she's quite a nuisance."

Sango gulped as Miroku stepped toward her, his ears flattened against his skull.

"As you wish Kikyo…my love."

Sango didn't know why, but those words stabbed at her heart.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Does anyone hate me for doing this? If so, I'm sorry but this is part of the story. So please no flaming me for this. See you all soon!


	16. Miroku VS Sango

Chapter 16: Miroku VS Sango

Sango watched as Miroku stalked toward her, his claws gleaming in the light as he growled dangerously at her, eyes shining as he licked the tip of one of his sharpened canines. She gripped the shovel she'd brought with her tightly, her eyes trained on his movements as he circled her.

'_This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you Miroku._'

Miroku then pounced, changing forms swiftly as he aimed his claws at Sango's face. But she knocked him aside, getting him in the side of the head with the shovel. The panther winced at the pain, but he shook it off as he turned to her again, ears laid back as he snarled at her, the sound chilling Sango to the bone. Miroku dug his claws into the ground, shoulders hunched as he circled her again, his body close to the ground as he searched for an opening.

"Oh do take your time Miroku, play with her a bit before you rip her to bits." Kikyo laughed, watching as Sango held the shovel in front of her body, ready to strike Miroku again if need be.

'_Oh she's really enjoying this…I swear I'm going to hit her with this if she doesn't shut up._' Sango thought angrily, watching as Miroku hunkered down, his storm blue eyes trained on her.

The beast then roared before he tackled her to the ground, trying to sink his teeth into Sango. But she used the handle of the shovel to push at his throat, keeping his snapping jaws and striking claws at bay as she struggled to get him off.

"Miroku, forgive me." She whispered before swiftly kicking at his manhood.

He fell back with a yowl, trying to shake off the pain as Sango got back to her feet. The panther roared angrily at her before shifting forms again, Miroku's furious gaze locking onto her.

"That was a cheap shot Human." He growled, ears going flat against his skull.

"Well I don't intend to die here, and not by the hands of a friend." She panted lightly, watching as he ran a hand through his dark mane.

Miroku chuckled darkly, his eyes staring at her cruelly as he once again sharpened his claws.

"I don't seem to recall being your friend, not that I need any." He smirked, walking stealthily toward his former master.

"But you are my friend Miroku. Don't you remember the day I bought you at Count D's shop? What about all the time we've been together, all the laughs and tears? You can't recall any of that?" Sango tried to reason as he laughed at her.

"I have no memories of ever being owned by such a weak mortal…my heart belongs to Kikyo, and it has been that way for years." He chuckled, tail curling on the ground.

"She's lying to you Miroku! I'm your owner, I look after you, and I care about you!" Sango screamed at him, wanting him to break from his trance.

"Kikyo is the one I love, what reason would she have to lie to me?" He demanded, tail bristling angrily.

"She's a siren Miroku, you're under a spell…she's only made you believe she loves you. Once she's done with you she'll toss you aside like a ragdoll." Sango told him, gripping the shovel tighter.

Miroku snarled at her before he pinned her to the ground, a hand around her throat.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about me Human!" He hissed, lightly digging his claws into her flesh.

Sango gasped as she felt his grip tighten, but she placed a hand over the one he had at her throat. She stared him in the eye, a small smile on her face.

"I know the Count forced your parents together, in order to help preserve your species. I know your mother abandoned you because she wanted nothing to do with your father, and that included the cub she never wanted. I know your father left you because you weren't the heir he was hoping for, he wanted a stronger cub…" Sango spoke softly, her other hand cupping his cheek.

"How do you…?"

"The Count raised you in their stead; he taught you everything he thought you'd need to know in order to survive in this world. I know you like being stroked behind the ears, you enjoy classic literature, and you can be a total perv at times, but you always put others before yourself." Sango continued, feeling Miroku's grasp loosen at her words.

"How can you…it has to be guesswork. It has to be!" He snarled, tightening his grip once more.

"I know you wish you had the real warmth of a family. I know you Miroku, and I just want you back." Sango choked, feeling his hand loosen once more.

Miroku shook his head, growling agitatedly before he looked at her again. Sango saw a brief glimpse of recognition pass through his eyes as he removed his hand from her throat.

"…San…go?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

She smiled as he started to let her up, but Kikyo wouldn't have it.

"I won't let you take him from me!" She shrieked before singing eerily.

Miroku gripped his head in pain, screaming as he collapsed to the ground, body thrashing in agony as the siren continued her haunting tune.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, coming to his side as he continued to thrash about in anguish.

"Do as I ordered and kill her Miroku!" Kikyo shouted, watching as Miroku whimpered in pain, hands covering his ears.

"You need to snap out of it Miroku, fight it!" Sango said to him, stroking his head soothingly.

But Miroku knocked her aside, pupils slits once more, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes…that's it Miroku. Kill her, spill her blood, make her pay for her insolence!" Kikyo laughed, Miroku crouched on the ground, roaring ferociously before leaping at Sango.

Sango barely managed to roll out of the way, watching as his jaws sunk into the dirt easily. Miroku struggled a moment to free his maw from the soil, but soon enough he was glaring at Sango, spitting out the dirt before growling dangerously at her again.

"I'd say your prayers dear Sango, it looks like Miroku's about ready to finish the job." Kikyo laughed, watching as Miroku's tail bristled again, foam coming from the corner of his mouth.

Sango quickly took hold of the shovel, holding it out in front of her before Miroku charged, mouth gaping open before his jaws sank into the wood of the handle.

"That's right Miroku, exterminate this human!" Kikyo shouted triumphantly, watching as Miroku sank his teeth deeper into the wooden handle.

Sango desperately tried to shake Miroku off, but he held tight. To be honest, in that moment, Sango was truly afraid of Miroku, for she knew he intended to kill her as ordered, it was just a matter of when and how. The panther tightened the grip of his jaws, the wood splintering as his sharp teeth did their job.

'_I don't know how much longer I can hold him off, I need to snap him out of it._' "Miroku, please stop this, I know you're in there!"

Kikyo laughed cruelly as Miroku forced Sango back, eyes gleaming madly as his teeth sank in deeper into the handle.

"He cannot hear you anymore, he is under my control, and he shall do as I wish! Destroy her Miroku, let her know the wrath of the wild beast you truly are!" Kikyo cackled.

Miroku growled in agreement, snapping the wood he held in his jaws. Sango gasped as Miroku held a piece of the broken handle in his jaws, growling around it a moment before spitting it out to the side. Sango stumbled backwards in fear, dropping the pieces of her weapon as her back hit the wall.

"Yes…yes…that's it my servant, rid us of her, sink your fangs into her flesh and taste her warm blood! Rip into her body with your claws and kill!"

The panther grinned menacingly, licking his frothing jaws as he exposed his claws, eyes shining excitedly at the idea of fresh meat.

"Miroku…I'm begging you, please come back, I know you don't want to do this." Sango pleaded, watching as Miroku crouched down, eyeing her hungrily.

"Oh…I beg to differ…" He chuckled, digging his claws into the cave floor, "I plan to play with you a bit more before I finally sink my teeth into that elegant neck of yours and rip out your vocal chords."

Sango barely blinked before she was knocked down again, Miroku observing her like a cat does a mouse.

"Come now Human…I want to play with my prey before I finish you off." Miroku cooed, tail swishing in the air excitedly.

She tried to crawl away but Miroku was soon in front of her again, taking a hold of her throat.

"Such a waste…if you had perhaps been born of my species, I could have made you my mistress. So beautiful…but alas, you have to die." He smirked, licking her cheek before backhanding her.

"Miroku…please listen to me…you don't want to kill me…Kikyo is just using you, you need to wake up!" Sango begged him, rubbing her bruised cheek.

But the beast just laughed at her before pinning her down, his sharp teeth exposed in the moonlight.

"Miroku…please…" Sango whimpered, feeling his claws nick the skin of her upper arms.

But Miroku said nothing before swiftly sinking his jaws into Sango's right shoulder, blood flowing like a river.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sango shrieked in agony, feeling his teeth dig into nerves and muscle.

"Yes…well done Miroku." Kikyo smirked as she relished Sango's pained cries, "You've done wonderfully, now return to my side…where you belong."

But Miroku didn't move, his eyes closed as he tightened his jaws, feeling the blood flood his mouth as Sango shed tears. He was huffing heavily through his nostrils, something inside him aching as he found he wasn't enjoying the blood of the young woman he had beneath him.

'_What is this feeling? Am I regretting my actions against this human? But why, why am I feeling remorse?_'

The panther peeked out of the corner of his eye, watching as Sango turned to him, asking him wordlessly to let go.

'_What is with this girl? Why do I feel like I know her?_'

"Miroku…"

Miroku stared at her, his hold never wavering as he felt Sango touch his ears.

"I want you to know that I don't regret having you be a part of my life…even if you do kill me, I'll cherish the memories we've had together…" Sango breathed, running her fingers lightly over his ears, feeling Miroku stiffen above her. "I'll always care about you, no matter what happens, okay? You'll always be my friend, Miroku."

Sango turned her face into his, rubbing her nose into his cheek, one of her tears dripping onto his skin. She then placed a light kiss to his cheek, closing her eyes as she accepted her fate.

"Miroku! Come here now!" Kikyo demanded, watching as Miroku's body started to tremble.

The panther slowly relinquished the grip of his jaws, lifting his head and allowing tears to fall as he traced the blood on his lips.

"Sango…what have I done to you?" He gasped, cupping her face delicately, hoping she was still with him.

Sango stared up at him, smiling weakly as she saw the Miroku she knew return.

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad you came back." She whispered, touching his cheek.

"Shh…don't talk now, I'll get you some help. Just stay with me and save your strength." He told her softly, tearing a bit of her shirt off and tying it around her wound.

Kikyo growled angrily as she watched the panther help his real master sit up, upset he had somehow broke from her control.

"I won't allow this…I will never allow you to leave here alive!" She shrieked, approaching the two with murder in her eyes.

Miroku put himself between them, his ears flattened as he growled menacingly, ready to rip the siren apart if she tried to hurt Sango.

"Fool…I have the advantage of flight!" Kikyo laughed, her arms quickly becoming wings.

The panther watched as Kikyo flew over his head, her feet now those of an eagle, sharps talons ready to kill.

"Oh poor little Miroku, you can't reach me up here, can you?" Kikyo mocked, smirking as Miroku stayed close to Sango.

"Just try to attack me Kikyo, and you'll end up with my teeth sunk into your wing." Miroku hissed, circling Sango protectively.

"Stupid cat, I'm not after you…" Kikyo laughed, opening her talons wide, "It's the girl I'm after!"

Kikyo dove at them, intending to skewer Sango. But Miroku leapt at the siren, his claws barely missing the taloned feet of his enemy. The siren flew above them again, watching as Miroku kept close to Sango.

"How long do you think you can fend me off Miroku? Sooner or later your strength will leave you, and then I'll simply tear you and your friend to shreds."

'_She's right, I can't keep her away forever. And Sango needs medical attention, fast! But I can't get her out of here with Kikyo attacking to kill._' "What can I do?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Both creatures turned to the exit of the cave, Miroku barely believing his eyes.

"Count D!"

The eccentric pet shop owner gave a small bow, a small smile gracing purple lips.

"At your service."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Does anyone think I went too far with this? Anyway, sorry it took me a while to update, but still no internet at my house at the moment. Plus, my mother says I need to concentrate on other things (AKA the dishes and my messy room) besides my writing, so I'll only be going to the library once every three weeks…or whenever she says it's okay for me to walk there after work. Only takes me about twenty minutes :) . So I'll see you all soon enough, hope you're enjoying this story as much I enjoy writing it. Ciao for now!


	17. Siren's Talons VS Panther's Claws

Chapter 17: Siren's Talons VS Panther's Claws

"Count…what are you doing here?" Miroku inquired, both beasts temporarily distracted from their battle.

"I thought I might need to be here, and from the looks of Miss Sango's injuries I was correct."

Miroku looked guiltily at Sango's wound, the copper taste of her blood still in his mouth. Count D knelt by Sango's side, carefully removing the ripped cloth as Sango hissed lowly.

"Quite a bit of damage…and I assume this was done by your fangs Miroku?" The Count inquired, scrutinizing the wound as he pulled a vial from his robes.

"…Yes." Miroku bit out, glaring out of the corner of his eye at the siren.

"I do not blame you for this Miroku, under the influence of siren song, many have done things they would otherwise never do." Count D said, pulling the stopper from the vial.

He gently poured a clear liquid onto Sango's wound, watching in satisfaction as it closed up as if it had never been there.

"Wha…?" Sango started, but the Count hushed her.

"Phoenix tears…they have amazing healing powers, even the strongest poisons are neutralized by the gift of these special birds."

Miroku smiled in relief as Sango sat up, a bit woozy but looking better as she returned his smile. But then his ears picked up Kikyo's angry snarl, and she spread out her wings as she shrieked out her fury.

"I don't care if you did help to raise me Count, I will not allow this girl to go unpunished for insulting me!"

The panther stood firmly between the siren and his companions, his claws sharp and ready to rip into the bird woman's flesh.

"Count…get Sango out of here." Miroku growled, baring his teeth at Kikyo.

"But Miroku…" Sango started, but Miroku glared at the pair.

"I can hold Kikyo off for some time, just get out of here!" He snarled, his ears going flat against his head.

"But…"

Miroku smiled reassuringly at her, the tip of his tail curling into Sango's palm.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm not going to abandon you again."

She nodded at him before getting to her feet, Count D helping her regain her balance as she wobbled on the spot.

"You heard Miroku, we must flee from here while we can Miss Sango."

"Right."

As the two fled the cave, Miroku turned back to the siren, baring sharpened teeth.

"Your opponent is me Kikyo, so come at me if you dare." He hissed before morphing into a panther once more.

Kikyo sharpened her talons on one of the cave walls before taking to the air.

"With pleasure…"

She turned to the men who had gathered on her side of the cave.

"Leave us…this fight is between he panther and myself."

"Yes Mistress Kikyo." Came the echoing voices of her victims, the whole lot of them staggering out of the cave like zombies.

Miroku crouched down, tail waving in the air as he dug his claws into the floor.

'_Please keep Sango safe until I return Count._'

Count D led Sango back to the beach, assisting her into the speedboat he had come in.

"I don't know how long Miroku can stave off Kikyo, Miss Sango, but we must get back to the mainland before she comes after us." He said as he started to rev up the engine.

"But how will Miroku…?"

"He is more than capable of driving a speedboat, he _is_ smarter than the average beast." Count D assured her as they made their escape.

Sango glanced back toward the island, praying for Miroku as she imagined his struggle against the siren.

'_Please come back safely Miroku._'

Inside the cave…

"Let go of me you stupid creature!" Kikyo screamed as the panther was latched onto her back, claws digging into her sides as she tried to dislodge him.

Miroku just growled as Kikyo spun and dove, trying to free herself of him.

"I'll teach you to cross me, you blasted beast!" She shrieked before slamming into the wall.

The panther lost his grip as he slid down the wall, morphing back into his humanoid form.

"Is that all you got Kikyo?" Miroku growled, ears flat against his head.

"I have more than one means of attack Miroku." Kikyo grinned as she circled him.

Miroku snarled as he eyed the bird woman over his head, trying to figure out the best way to delay her so he could get back to his master.

"Once I finish with you Miroku, that girl is next."

The panther roared viciously as the fur on his tail stood up, pupils becoming slits as he bared his teeth.

"Like hell I'll let you anywhere near my master!"

Back on the mainland, Sango was pacing on the beach, the Count watching her.

"Please calm down Miss Sango, I'm sure Miroku will come soon."

"I know Miroku will probably be okay…but I can't help but worry."

Count D smiled as Sango worried over Miroku, not like an owner over a pet…but rather…like a woman for her lover.

'_They've developed a strong bond if she's this upset over it._'

Back at the cave, Miroku was lashing out with his claws, fury in his eyes as Kikyo continued to elude him.

"Come back here and fight Kikyo! I'll make you pay for hurting my master!"

"_I_ hurt your master? If I recall correctly, it was _your_ fangs that sunk into her flesh and _your_ claws that cut her body…I bare no responsibility for her pain." Kikyo snickered, circling him tauntingly.

"No responsibility? You forced me to hurt her!" Miroku roared, anger gleaming fiercely in his eyes.

Kikyo clung to one of the cave walls, smiling evilly at the panther as he continued to seethe.

"No matter what you say and no matter what you do Miroku, it was _you_ who shed your master's blood. Deny it all you want, but the guilt is solely yours."

Miroku faltered a moment before snarling angrily, sharpening his claws against the stone that had acted as Kikyo's perch, pupils now slits as he bared his teeth.

"Come down here and fight me Kikyo!"

"Gladly!"

Miroku transformed into a panther once more, roaring wildly as he leapt at Kikyo. The siren merely knocked him aside with her wing, the big cat's body hitting the wall with great force. Despite his dazed state, Miroku noticed a few rocks on a ledge near Kikyo, and they seemed just about ready to fall.

'_Perfect!_' "Is that all you got Birdbrain?" Miroku taunted as he morphed back, shaking off the daze.

"Birdbrain? You'll pay for that Miroku!" Kikyo screeched, talons glinting ominously.

Miroku dodged the siren's attacks, gaze trained on the rocks.

'_Now!_'

Miroku dug his claws into the minute crevices on the cave wall, scrambling up as Kikyo's eyes narrowed on him.

"You think you can escape me? How ridiculous, now prepare to die panther!"

Miroku's eyes were trained on the siren as she dove at him, his muscles tensed. Just as she closed in, the panther sprung off the wall, landing briefly on Kikyo's back, kicking off with his back legs forcefully. The siren crashed into the wall, rocks burying her as she screamed.

"You tricked me! Once I get out of here, I'll skin you and your master alive!" Came her muffled words, Miroku roaring victoriously before dashing off.

The panther swiftly made his way to the beach, leaping into Sango's abandoned speedboat.

'_Thank god Sango left the keys!_'

Miroku morphed back again, turning the keys and stomping on the gas, speeding away from the island and the angry bird woman.

'_Those rocks won't keep Kikyo at bay for long, I need to get back to the Count and Sango, fast!_'

Just as the mainland came into view, Miroku's feline ears caught the sound of wings beating against the wind.

"Just like my ancestors before me, I will make you drown in the waves of the unforgiving sea Miroku!" Kikyo cackled, diving at him from above.

"Shit! Gotta lose her!" He exclaimed to himself, turning the boat sharply.

"You will die this night Miroku, and once I finish with you, your precious little master Sango is next!"

Miroku snarled angrily over his shoulder, eyes gleaming darkly at the siren flying close behind him.

"Like I'll ever allow your filthy talons near Sango!" He screamed, flashing his fangs at her.

Kikyo smirked before diving at him again, barely missing his head with her talons. Miroku struggled to keep his wits about him as he tried to avoid sinking his boat, and prevent the siren from taking his head.

From ashore, Sango caught sight of the siren diving continuously at Miroku, the panther desperately trying to escape Kikyo's talons.

"Kikyo's on Miroku's tail Count! What should we do?" Sango panicked, hearing Kikyo's eagle-like screeches.

Count D patted Sango's shoulder reassuringly, smiling as his gaze drifted to the speeding boat and the flying beast chasing it.

"Miroku is intelligent and strong, it will take everything Kikyo's got to try and take him down. Rarely does a bird defeat a cat."

Sango didn't relax, eyes trained on the boat containing her friend.

'_Please be right Count._'

Out in the water, Miroku continued to drive away from the siren…until he heard the engine sputter.

"No…not now damn it!" He hissed, turning the key continuously.

But the boat's engine was out of gas, and he was now a sitting duck, still a few miles away from the shore.

"Now you're at my mercy Miroku." Kikyo smiled, Miroku standing up in the boat.

"Then come and get me you harpy!" Miroku shouted, taunting her despite his predicament.

"Harpy? I'll rip out that tongue of yours first!" Kikyo shrieked, diving at him.

Sango watched in horror as the siren dove again and again, Miroku narrowly avoiding her blows.

"Miroku…" Sango breathed, watching as Miroku morphed into his beastly form, claws swiping at Kikyo.

But then time seemed to stop…

"NO!"

Sango watched in horror as Kikyo's talons sunk into Miroku's spine, lifting the struggling cat into the air.

"I'll let the sharks deal with you." Kikyo grinned before tossing him into the sea.

The panther hit the water, angry roars filling the air before silence settled in.

"Perfect…now I can deal with that girl and the Count."

Kikyo then started for the shore, eagerly anticipating the moment when she'd get her victims in her clutches.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: A little early, but I hope you liked it. More is on the way, but I ask you to be patient, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done. Ciao everybody!


	18. You're safe as long as I'm with you

Chapter 18: "You're safe as long as I'm with you."

The Count grabbed Sango's hand, trying to create a bit of distance between themselves and the winged horror coming after them.

"We need to hurry, Kikyo won't rest until she's rid herself of everyone who gets in her way." Count D panted, looking over his shoulder to see the siren making her way toward them.

"But what about Miroku?" Sango inquired, fearing the worst.

"I don't know what's happened to him, but we must try and stay out of…LOOK OUT!"

Count D barely managed to push Sango out of the way of Kikyo's talons. The siren turned back to them, flapping her wings leisurely as she mocked them.

"That was a good move Count, but how long can you protect yourself and the girl?"

Sango glared at Kikyo, wishing the damned bird woman would shut up. Count D then reached into his right sleeve, just as Kikyo dove at them again.

"Neither of you needs to mourn for Miroku, you'll be joining him in the afterlife!" Kikyo laughed triumphantly as she made a swipe at the Count's head.

But she shrieked as Count D nicked her with an emergency flare, burning her skin before she took to the skies again.

"You won't be able to keep me at bay forever!"

The pair knew she was right as Sango tried to think of a way out of this mess. Unfortunately nothing came to mind. Then Kikyo turned her attention to Sango, pure malice shining in her eyes.

"I hope you're ready to die little girl!"

The Count tried to shield Sango with his body, but Kikyo knocked him away with her wing before she assumed human form again, Count D out cold from the blow. The siren pulled a dagger from her toga, testing the blade on her finger before turning to Sango.

"Though I would love to use my talons on you dear, I can't really dirty my hands…blood is nearly impossible to get rid of."

Sango stepped back, fearing that if the siren was accurate with her talons, she was probably just as deadly with a mere human weapon.

'_Oh why did I leave my purse on the island? That mace really would have come in handy right now._'

Kikyo licked her lips in anticipation as she held the dagger, intending to plunge into Sango's heart.

"Don't worry Sango dear, I'll try to make it quick and painless." Kikyo cooed.

"Oh I'm so sure you will." Sango snarled, trying to hide her fear behind anger.

"Don't worry…"

Sango barely blinked, but she soon found herself on her back, Kikyo straddling her as the siren raised her dagger.

"You won't feel a thing."

Sango shut her eyes, ready to accept that she wasn't going to live through this, Kikyo was going to make sure.

'_I'll be seeing you soon Miroku._'

But just as Kikyo made to drive the blade into Sango's heart, an angry roar filled the air, and Sango's ears, as she felt Kikyo's weight leave her. She opened her eyes to see Kikyo had to taken to her winged form again, but her left wing was in the mouth of an angry soaked panther, feathers being pulled as the cat snarled.

"I thought I killed you Miroku!"

Miroku just struck out with one of his paws, his claws leaving angry marks on Kikyo's face before he released the hold he had on her wing.

"You worthless beast, you broke my wing! How did you survive?" Kikyo screeched as she looked at her mangled appendage.

The panther then switched to human form, wet bangs sticking to his forehead as he grinned victoriously.

"I was lucky a water dragon was passing by when you tossed me in. He just dropped me off a moment ago…and Kikyo…" Miroku growled, his eyes turning dark, fueled by anger as he crouched down to the sand, "That's not all I intend to break."

Sango was gazing at Miroku, taking notice of his taut muscles and sharpened claws as he prepared to strike. But it was his eyes…those blue eyes she'd known to sparkle when he was happy, and glaze over when he was flirting with her, now held hatred. Pure, unadulterated hatred and fury were in their depths now.

'_He's angry…furious even. Miroku's never acted this way before. Bankotsu nor Jakotsu were ever treated like this. Miroku looks like he's ready to kill her._'

Miroku was growling low in his throat, slitted pupils focused on the broken bird, intending to make sure she never, _never_, came near his Sango again.

"You said you'd kill Sango…murder her in cold blood, Kikyo." He snarled, sharp and deadly fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Kikyo was now the one who was afraid as Miroku's tail bristled, ears flat against his head. Miroku then pounced, sinking his teeth into Kikyo's other wing, drawing blood and ripping out feathers. Sango winced as she heard the sound of breaking bones and the scream of agony from Kikyo as the panther twisted the wing until it snapped, unable to be used. Miroku spat out the feathers in his mouth, Kikyo's blood dripping from his lips a moment before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"You should have known better than to attack my master, Kikyo…Sango is under my protection for as long as I'm alive. Anyone who's foolish enough to try and harm her while I'm here…" He snarled as he stalked toward Kikyo, the siren trying to crawl away.

Miroku quickly grasped the siren's throat, his claws digging lightly into the flesh of Kikyo's neck as he pulled back his lips, revealing his bloodied teeth. Sango watched as Miroku forced Kikyo onto her back, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred as Kikyo struggled on the beach, trying fruitlessly to get away from the deadly cat.

"Deserves to die."

"Please…have mercy on me." Kikyo gasped, feeling Miroku's hold tighten.

"Show _you_ mercy, Kikyo? I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen." Miroku growled, his claws digging into Kikyo's throat, causing blood to flow from her neck.

Kikyo tried to turn away from his gaze, fearing his eyes more than the hand at her throat. But Miroku wouldn't allow it. He used his tail to keep Kikyo's head in place, wrapping it securely as he locked eyes with her.

"I want you to look at me as you die, Kikyo…I'm going to make sure I savor every moment of your suffering until you breathe your last." He grinned maliciously, ears perking up at the thought of Kikyo's death by his hands.

Sango was horrified; this wasn't the Miroku she knew, this bloodthirsty beast who was intent on making Kikyo suffer for her actions. She wasn't even sure she could snap him out of this state of bloodied vengeance.

'_But I can't just let him kill her in cold blood, even she doesn't deserve this._' "Miroku…"

The panther turned to her, ears perked up curiously as he looked at his master.

"Miroku…please let Kikyo go."

Miroku growled in disapproval; did _his_ Sango really want him to let the siren go, after everything she'd put them through?

"She needs to pay for her crimes Sango." He snarled, tightening his grip more as his ears flattened against his skull again.

"Let her go Miroku, I think she's suffered enough." Sango tried to reason.

"I say otherwise…I won't be satisfied until she's dead." He growled.

"I'm your master Miroku, you listen to what I tell you!"

Miroku just ignored her as he turned his gaze back to Kikyo.

"Please Miroku…I don't want you to become a mindless killer…just let Kikyo go. I'm begging you, I don't want to lose you." Sango pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The panther turned his eyes to his master, then to Kikyo, and back again. He then leaned in close to Kikyo, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Be thankful I value the feelings of my master more than the idea of killing you."

Miroku let go of Kikyo and got off of her, making his way to Sango. The panther knelt by his master, who was watching as he took her hand in his.

"…I'm sorry." He mumbled, not even meeting her eyes.

Sango smiled as she stroked his wet hair, tickling the edges of his ears before lifting his chin.

"It's all right, I'm just glad you're okay."

Miroku just gave off one short purr before nuzzling his master's cheek.

"Don't nuzzle me now, you're all wet!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Miroku stepped back a few feet before shaking himself off, making his hair stick up at odd angles. Sango laughed as Miroku tried to fix his bangs, only mixing up sand in them before giving up.

"I'm glad to see you two are all right."

The pair turned to see Count D tending to Kikyo, the siren's eyes still locked on Miroku.

"You did quite a number on Kikyo, Miroku." Count D commented as he helped the siren to stand.

"My apologies Count."

"It'll be all right, although…" Count muttered as Kikyo went behind him, "I think she'll need time to recover physically _and_ mentally."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, now realizing just how badly he had hurt the siren in his anger. Count D then slipped a muzzle over Kikyo's mouth.

"Just in case she decides to try and sing again." He answered as Sango blushed a little at the fact that the siren was now being led away by a muzzle of all things.

Count D then tossed Miroku's collar at the panther's feet.

"Found that nestled between her bosoms, I'd recommend you put it on."

Sango immediately slipped it on the panther's neck, watching as his animalistic features disappeared. Miroku then patted Sango's shoulder, smiling gently as he led her away.

"The Count will handle everything, let's just get back to the hotel."

"…Right."

After ignoring the weird looks they received when they got back and Sango calling room service to fill Miroku's growling stomach, the two were back in their room, Miroku washing up in the bathroom. Sango waited patiently on their bed as she heard Miroku humming in the shower.

'_It's nice to have him back._'

After a few moments, the door opened up and steam spilled out, revealing Miroku toweling off his hair as he came to sit by her, sporting a pair of black sweats.

"Whoo…needed that, can't tell you how great it feels to get all of that sand and dirt off." He sighed happily before tossing the towel off in the corner.

"Glad to see you're happy." Sango grinned as he flopped back on the mattress, his collar dangling from his neck.

Miroku looked at Sango adoringly for a moment before rolling onto his stomach, taking in the softness of the bed as he purred.

"I'm just happy this whole thing is over with." He sighed, feeling Sango's hand on his head.

"Tell me about it…I was really worried there for a sec." She smiled, running her fingers through his short locks.

"Worried about what? Me?" Miroku chuckled.

"As much as I hate to admit it…yeah…I was worried about you."

Miroku rolled over and looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah…but don't read too much into it. I'll admit that I was concerned when you didn't come back, and again when you weren't yourself. I…was afraid that I'd lost you, Miroku."

The panther smiled understandingly as he hugged Sango close, nuzzling the top of her head.

"You don't have to worry Sango, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, rubbing circles on her back.

Sango sighed happily as Miroku held her close.

"So…what can you tell me about Kikyo? Was she another pet at the shop you grew up with?" Sango inquired as Miroku fluffed up their pillows.

"Unfortunately yes, and I have to tell you, that was utter hell." Miroku groaned as he sunk into the bed tiredly.

"Really? Why's that?"

"As soon as Count D taught us the difference between males and females, and how babies were made, Kikyo pretty much went after every male in the shop."

"You included?" Sango smirked as Miroku peeked out at her from one eye.

"Yes…she's flirted with every guy I can think of. And don't get me started on her singing."

"Why? Did she hypnotize the guys there too?"

"No…when we were really little, she couldn't sing a note. And when she did, windows broke, and not because of talent."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah…nearly broke my ears once or twice when she did that." Miroku winced as he rubbed his ear.

Sango laughed a moment before laying beside him, ready to go to sleep after a long night.

"Good thing you came back…the bed's been a little cold." She yawned as she pulled the cover over them.

Miroku smirked at her comment before pulling her on top of him, resting her head against his chest.

"What are you doing? Let me go Miroku!" Sango hissed before he held her close.

"Just keeping you warm, nothing more." He chuckled, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

Sango frowned a moment before accepting her predicament.

"Don't worry Sango…you're safe as long as I'm with you." He purred deeply, lovingly caressing her shoulders.

Sango blushed as she hid her face in his neck.

"I know I am." She whispered quietly, Miroku barely catching her words.

Miroku just held her tighter before allowing sleep to overcome him. Sango secretly smiled before playfully fingering his collar, appreciating that it stood as a symbol of their connection, their bond as master and pet.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Finally done with this stinkin' chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, though I think I may have overdone it again, someone tell me if I did. Plus, hopefully my younger brother will stop mocking this story. He's been saying "my boob fell off," constantly, ever since he caught a glimpse of the lyrics I made up for chapter 14. See you all soon!


	19. A New Kind Of Trouble

Chapter 19: A New Kind Of Trouble

It's been a few days since the incident with Kikyo, and Sango and Miroku are just getting back into their usual routine…mostly.

"Miroku, you behave yourself while I'm gone, okay?" Sango called to the panther who was lazing on the couch.

"Of course…but remind me again why you're going to visit Count D again?" Miroku yawned, letting Kilala play with his tail.

"I just thought it'd be a good idea if we knew exactly what we're up against." Sango stated as she grabbed her apartment keys.

"I see, have fun then…and please be careful." Miroku smiled as he rolled over onto his side, away from Sango.

Sango just laughed at him before leaving, safe with the knowledge that Miroku would listen to her…for the most part.

'_I __won__'__t __be __surprised __if __he __decides __to __come __over __just __to __make __sure __I__'__m __okay._' "He's acting more like a…boyfriend than a pet." Sango flushed as she made her way to the shop.

After a bit of walking, she soon found herself at its doors, the smell of incense tickling her nose as she stepped in. But she was met with silence and no sign of Count D.

'_Where __could __he __be?_'

She then noticed that the back door, the one leading to the rooms housing the more exotic pets, was left slightly ajar.

'_Maybe __he__'__s __in __there._' "But considering what kinds of animals are typically kept back there, I should probably just wait here."

Though of course that was probably the smart thing to do, Sango really needed to speak to the Count over the matter concerning the other escapees from the shop. So Sango, very slowly, made her way to the door, stepping inside cautiously as she scanned her surroundings.

"Count D…are you in here?" She called out, looking around for a trace of the eccentric shop keeper.

Sango made her way down the long hallway, the sounds of wild beasts filling her ears as she passed by the doors. As her eyes wandered over the designs carved into the wood of the doors, she felt as if the dragons, tigers, and other beasts would spring out at her and ensure her demise.

'_Okay__…__this __wasn__'__t __a __good __idea, __this __place __is __giving __me __the __creeps._' "I'll just head back and wait for the Count at the front." Sango shivered as she made to turn back.

But she felt herself being watched. She slowly turned her head back to the end of the hall, squinting at the darkness. Her heart began to pound as she caught sight of a pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Miroku…is that you?"

"I know Miroku, but I'm not him, Babe." Came a deep voice.

Out of the darkness came a man, tanned skinned and with long black hair tied in a ponytail on the top of his head, wearing armor and smiling at her. Sango quickly took notice of the long brown furry tail trailing behind him.

"Uh…hello." Sango greeted timidly as the guy came closer.

"Hello to you too…you must be Sango." He grinned down at her as he circled her, taking in the sight of her.

"I am…but how do you…?"

"Count D has mentioned you a few times since you took in Miroku…name's Kouga by the way." He leered as he tilted up Sango's chin.

"Uh…nice to meet you…I think." She laughed nervously as she started to back up.

* * *

Back at the apartment…

"Nothing like a few California Rolls for lunch." Miroku grinned as he stuffed his face with the sushi.

However, his ears perked up as he felt a shiver go up his spine.

'_I __sense __a __disturbance __in __the __air._'

* * *

With Sango…

"Really, I need to get going." Sango said as she found herself backed up against a wall.

"Relax Babe…I don't bite…much." Kouga chuckled as he leaned down, eyes gazing at Sango seductively.

"Please…I can't do this." Sango whimpered as she tried to find a way out.

"Calm down…not like Miroku is going to find out."

Before either of them could blink, Kouga was thrown across the hallway, his back striking the wall severely before he felt a clawed hand at his throat. Kouga looked up to see Miroku glaring at him, ears flattened irritably as he snarled at him.

"You are never to come near my master again Kouga, or so help me I'll gut you where you stand." Miroku growled menacingly as he allowed his claws to draw a drop of Kouga's blood.

"Miroku…come on man, settle down, I wasn't going to hurt her." Kouga coughed out as Miroku's tail swished about angrily.

"No…but you were going to do something worse," Miroku hissed back as he turned back to look at Sango, "You're all right, aren't you Sango? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" The panther inquired as he lifted up his ears.

"I'm fine Miroku, just let Kouga go."

"But…!"

"Now Miroku." Sango said sternly as she curled her finger.

Miroku glared at Kouga a moment before he let go, allowing the man to take a few deep breaths.

"You didn't have to go all hostile on me, you damn pussycat." Kouga choked out as he rubbed his throat.

"You need to learn not to flirt with every cute girl you meet, you stupid wolf." Miroku snarled as he wrapped his arms around Sango protectively.

"Oh my…aren't we all lively today?"

All three turned to see Count D at the end of the hall, a tea try in hand.

"Count D, I'm so glad to see you." Sango sighed as she started to stroke her panther's ears, trying to settle him down.

"I'm glad to see you too Miss Sango…shall we retire to the front and have some tea?"

Sango looked between the two adrenaline driven males before smiling tiredly at the Count.

"Tea would be nice Count."

"Splendid."

Soon enough, Sango was seated between Kouga and Miroku, her panther's arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

"I believe a proper introduction is in order. Miss Sango, this is Kouga, a rare species of wolf demon that was often found in the Japan during the Middle Ages. And as you can see, he's quite docile towards humans." D smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Don't you mean that he's docile toward _female_ humans, Count D." Miroku sneered as he glared at the wolf.

"Aw shut it hairball."

Sango just grabbed her cup and took a sip, glancing between the two beasts a moment before returning her attention to the Count.

"Count, I really need to speak with you about something…" She started but Count D cut her off.

"I must say you couldn't have come at a better time Miss Sango…you see, Kouga is in need of a foster home; he needs to be properly socialized if I ever want him to find him a suitable home."

Miroku stopped glaring at Kouga long enough to turn to Count D, shock evident on his face.

"Count D…you better not be asking what I think you're asking."

Count D smirked as he set his cup down.

"Indeed I am…Miss Sango, is it possible for you and Miroku to foster Kouga for a while, just so he can socialize with others to prevent any incidents from happening?"

"No…No, no, no, no. Non, nein, no way! There is absolutely, positively no way we would agree to take in that drooling canine reject!" Miroku shouted, furious with the idea of having Kouga living in his territory.

"Sure." Sango agreed with a smile.

"WHAT?"

Kouga smirked as he kicked back, pleased with Sango's decision.

"Looks like the lady has decided Panther-boy."

Miroku fell to his knees, pleading with Sango to reconsider.

"You can't be serious Sango! Doesn't my opinion matter in this? I thought I was supposed to be your pet, you can't just take in this fleabag!"

He stopped ranting as Sango started stroking his ears, purring quietly as his master grinned.

"Count D has done plenty for us since I first got you, and I think we should pay him back for his help. Besides, if I can handle a perverted big cat roaming around in my life, I'm sure I can just as easily take care of a flirtatious wolf." Sango chirped as she gave Miroku's hair a playful tussle.

Kouga then wrapped his tail around Sango's waist, mocking Miroku as he watched the fuming panther.

"Looks like you and I are going to be roommates." The wolf smirked as he nuzzled Sango's cheek.

The panther roared angrily as he knocked Kouga away, curling his body around Sango territorially.

"Watch yourself Kouga…_you__'__re_ the one coming onto _my_ territory. And I won't hesitate to _kill_ you if you make me angry." Miroku growled menacingly, baring his teeth.

Sango sighed heavily as she allowed Miroku's tail to wrap around her shoulders.

'_This __fostering __business __may __be __more __difficult __than __I __thought._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: We're going to be taking a small break from the violence, but what will happen in the household with Kouga on the scene? Stay tuned to find out !


	20. Rules and Arrangements

Chapter 20: Rules and Arrangements

Miroku was pissed…no, he was beyond pissed, he was absolutely livid as he and Sango walked down the street, Kouga trailing right behind his master.

"So how much longer until we get to your apartment,Babe?" Kouga asked, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Miroku growled low in his throat at the audacity Kouga had just pulled; he was not going to stand by and let that mangy wolf lay his filthy hands on Sango.

"Kouga, kindly remove your hand from Sango before _I_ do." Miroku growled, his eyes unintentionally becoming slitted in response.

"Easy there kitty cat, no need to flash your claws, I'm not doing anything wrong here." Kouga laughed as Sango removed his hand.

"We're almost there Kouga, and Miroku…please try and refrain from making a scene." She glared at the panther, making Miroku shrink back a bit as they continued walking.

Sango may have been looking ahead, but she could feel the electricity going on between the two males, Miroku's growls low but still loud enough for her to hear.

'_I __just __hope __I __didn__'__t __make __a __mistake __when __I __agreed __to __foster __Kouga._'

As soon as all three entered, Kilala skittered over, mewing in greeting as Sango picked her up.

"Kouga, this is Kilala, she was my first pet before I got Miroku."

"Well hello there pretty kitty." Kouga smiled as he reached out to stroke the cat.

But Kilala hissed before scampering onto Miroku's shoulders, settling down on his head and purring happily.

"Thank you Kilala, at least _you_ support my belief that we shouldn't have this flea circus in the house." Miroku grinned as he stroked Kilala's chin.

"Who are you calling a flea circus, hairball spewer!" Kouga shouted , causing Kilala to abandon her perch.

"How dare you, you insignificant canine!" Miroku shouted back.

"I'm a wolf damn it!"

"Wolf, dog, same thing; the fact is you stink neither way you put it!"

"Just try and say that again panther boy!" Kouga roared as he flashed his claws.

"I'll be glad to slash out your eyes Kouga!" Miroku replied, exposing his own.

"QUIET!"

Both males flinched as Sango glared at them both, Kilala in her arms.

"Listen you two; either you learn to tolerate each other, or you're both going to sleep outside." Sango threatened.

"My apologies Sango…I'll try to tolerate this stupid wolf." Miroku sighed as he backed away from Kouga.

"I guess I can learn to deal with the panther cub." Kouga scoffed as he sat back on the couch.

"Good…now, I'll be in my room trying to figure out how this whole thing is going to work. Obviously you both can't share the couch." She smiled as Miroku nodded in agreement.

As she turned to leave, Miroku noticed how Kouga was eyeing her hungrily…and that made him mad.

"Just what are you doing Kouga?" Miroku glared, tail twisting angrily.

"Admiring the view, I got to say, you lucked out Miroku." Kouga chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

The panther got in Kouga's face, eyes narrowed as he poked Kouga in the chest.

"Listen well Kouga…this is my house, my territory, my rules. One, you're not allowed to go near Sango. Two, you're not allowed to touch her. Three, if you dare try and kiss her…" Miroku growled, ears flattened and his tail bristling, "I will be sure to make you pay in blood."

"Who says you make the rules?"

Miroku froze up as he slowly turned to see Sango staring at them, not looking too happy.

"Last I checked Miroku, this was _my_ home, which _I_ pay for, so it's _my_ rules."

The panther's ears lowered a bit as he laughed nervously, Kouga chuckling at him as Sango grabbed his ear.

"Now…are you going to behave, or do I have to stick someone outside with no dinner?" She threatened, pulling harder on his ear.

"I'll behave, I promise." Miroku whimpered as he tried to overcome the pain of having his ear pulled.

Sango let go and patted his head, smirking as Miroku immediately rubbed his head into her hand, purring happily before she turned to Kouga.

"Sorry about Miroku, I guess he's a bit more territorial than I thought."

"That's all right, I think I understand why he's so against me being here."

"After I gave it some thought, I decided that you sleep on the couch Kouga."

Miroku immediately stopped purring as he looked at Sango.

"But Sango…the couch is where I sleep."

"Oh relax Miroku, you're sleeping in my bed."

The panther smiled so wide Sango thought his face was going to split as she found him hugging her tightly.

"Now _that__'__s_ an arrangement I won't argue with." Miroku purred as he nuzzled her neck, making Sango giggle as she felt him snuffling at her.

"Oh settle down Miroku, don't take this the wrong way. Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean that anything's going to happen."

Miroku's eyes glazed over as he wrapped his tail around her waist, rubbing it against her lower back.

"You don't know that Sango." He crooned, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Sango blushed a bit before she grabbed his tail, yanking on it hard, causing Miroku to yowl.

"Just behave and let Kouga settle in…Miroku, come with me." Sango instructed.

Miroku followed after her with a gleeful swish of his tail, briefly looking over at Kouga with a triumphant smirk.

'_You __should __be __jealous __Kouga__…__Sango __is __letting __me __share __her __bed. __That__'__s __as __intimate __as __you __can __get._' Miroku thought smugly as he flicked his tail around.

As soon as they were in her room, Miroku instantly dove onto the bed, rolling around happily before looking at Sango. She was watching him amusedly as she observed his behavior, laughing a bit before sitting next to him, the panther on his back.

"I see you're already settling in."

"Oh yes…I never thought the day would come when you invite me into your bed." Miroku smirked as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, nuzzling her side with his nose.

Sango just pushed him away.

"So what can you tell me about Kouga?"

Miroku sighed heavily as he stretched, wiggling his bum in the air before focusing on her.

"Kouga is just one word: douche."

"And why is that?"

"When we were cubs, Kouga always picked on me. Everything a bully does, he did it. He stole my food, he beat on me, he teased me, hell…he even took the time to stick my head in the toilet one time."

"He seems nice to me, hard to believe he did that to you."

"Well trust me, he's not nice. And don't even get me started on his flirting; that shithead of a wolf flirts with anything that moves." Miroku huffed, his eyes becoming slitted.

Sango smirked as she rubbed his ears.

"What does that make you? Seems to me you two are alike."

Miroku glared at her a moment before tackling her to the mattress, eyes narrowed at his master.

"I flirt, but only with you. Sango, it's only you that has my attention." He smiled as he rubbed noses with her.

Sango blushed again before pushing him away, Miroku whining at her lack of affection.

'_Maybe __I __should __have __him __sleep __on __the __floor._'

Soon enough, evening was setting in, and Miroku was more than ready to get to bed. Sango emerged from the bathroom, toweling her hair dry from her shower. Miroku was already on the bed, watching her excitedly.

"It's about time for bed Sango." He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe I should ask Kouga to see if he'd make room on the couch." Sango smirked, watching as Miroku's ears flattened against his skull.

"You will do no such thing." He growled as he got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Sango scratched his ears, making the big cat loosen his grip a bit before tapping his nose.

"You have no need to be jealous Miroku, Kouga isn't going to replace you." She smiled before lifting up the covers.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Miroku frowned as he watched her settle down in the bed.

Sango watched as Miroku morphed into a panther, the big cat coming to the opposite side of the bed before he rose on his hind legs, placing his front paws on the extra pillow Sango had gotten for him. She lifted up the covers, watching as the mighty animal got under the sheets before settling in himself. Miroku looked at Sango, his piercing eyes pinning her in place as he leaned in closer.

'_What __is __he__…__?_'

The panther gave her a gentle lick to her cheek before laying his head on his paws, nuzzling into his pillow a moment before grinning at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Miroku just purred before he shut his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: If you noticed the date, today is the one-year anniversary of when I first published this thing. Have a great Halloween everyone! See you all soon!


End file.
